A love that echo's
by Daryl'sVixon
Summary: Set when they find Sophia in the barn. What if Carol's reaction was different that day? what if she didn't go to the RV? can Daryl reach her? and will the lose of Sophia bring them together or pull them apart?
1. By your side

_**Okay this is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please be kind. I wanted to say thank you to my beta, you're awesome! This story is set at the end of 2x7 where Sophia is found in the barn but I have changed things from then on, let me know what you think, love it? Hate it? Go on or don't?**_

_Chapter one._

_By your side_

Daryl had wanted to thrash Shane when he heard his rants about Sophia; how dare he say things like that and with Carol standing right there. Was the ex-cop brain dead or just cold hearted? He had heard Carol's gasps at Shane's cruel words and fought the urge to shoot him right then and there, but when Shane had jerked the barn door open, they were all forced into action.

The walkers started to stumble from the barn, groaning and snarling, moving as fast as they could to try and get to them. The group raised their weapons and did what they had no choice but to do, to put them down. Loud shots rang out and one at a time the walkers went down and finally everything was quiet and all that could be heard was Hershel and his family's soft sobs.

Just as Daryl was about ready to turn and storm away he heard the soft groaning. Realizing there was one last walker in the barn, he watched in horror as Sophia came stumbling out, eyes straining under the brightness of the sun. She finally looked at them, her eyes cold, hard and dead; he felt everything inside him shatter.

He had failed her, he had failed them both.

"Sophia," he heard Carol's soft cry and her footsteps running. Dropping his weapon, he grasped her around the waist and held her tightly but his hands were soft as he tried to calm her. "Sophia, Sophia."

He saw Rick step forward as Sophia stumbled closer to them all, hands out, groaning, a look of hunger on her small face. He whispered in Carol's ear promising her it would all be alright, begging her not to watch but she couldn't take her eyes off her little girl. When she was just a few feet from Rick, he fired and the girl fell to the ground with a sickening thud, leaving Daryl tortured inside as Carol sobbed even harder into the dirt. After what felt like hours, Daryl knew he needed to get her out of there; standing and lifting her with him, he started to turn them.

"Don't look, don't look," he whispered to her again but she jerked away from him harshly pushing him before running off towards to house. He felt his heart break as tears burned his eyes but he fought them back, refusing to show the group how this was affecting him.

He watched as Andrea covered Sophia carefully with a blanket. Deciding it was better for him to check on Carol, he headed for the RV figuring that is where he would find her but when he opened the door only to find it empty he felt panic burn through him. Stepping back out of the RV, he looked around to see if he could see her but she was nowhere in sight.

Looking down, he moved around the RV and found her tracks fairly quickly and headed towards the woods determined to find her and fast. He was about half way there when he realised where she had gone. Picking up the pace, he finally saw her sitting near the water edge in front of the bush of Cherokee roses.

He felt relief and then annoyance wash over him; what was she thinking coming out here alone? What if a walker came across her? He watched as she touched the rose softly before she started pulling and ripping them out, crying at the same time. Moving closer, he noticed the gun that sat in her lap and for a moment he thought she had brought it along for protection; but then he realised in all the time he had known Carol, he had never once seen her with a weapon, let alone a gun. When he saw her pick it up and move it to the side of her head he ran for her.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing woman?," he yelled stopping near her. He saw her visibly flinch and realised she must not have even heard him approach.

"Go away Daryl," she whispered.

"I ain't going nowhere till you give me the bloody gun," he told her stepping forward.

"Don't come any closer," she ordered looking up at him. Her face was red and puffy, her eyes red and swollen from crying and tears slid down her cheeks like a never ending stream. "I'm done Daryl, I'm just done."

"So what, you're just going to opt out? Do you think that's what Sophia would want?" She stood then, angry, but still held the gun firmly to her temple.

"Sophia is dead!," she spat. "My little girl is dead," she whispered sobs choking her up.

"She would want you to go on, to live."

"Why? There's nothing left Daryl, it's all gone… without her… besides I don't want to be torn apart by walkers, it's better this way." He saw her finger move to the trigger and felt fear hit him like a tonne of bricks, he couldn't lose her.

"Please don't do this," he hated the begging tone of his voice but the thought of her dying scared the hell out of him.

"Daryl, there is nothing left for me here, my daughter, my Sophia… she was everything, my reason for being in this hellish world, to keep her safe and I failed…. No one here needs me."

"They do, they all need you," he swallowed hard before speaking again. "I need you," he admitted.

"What?," she looked up surprised but he also noticed she had removed her finger from the trigger so he took a small step closer and spoke again.

"I need you and for me that is really hard to admit… so please…," he begged reaching out. Her eyes looked down for a moment as if she was trying to decide whether to pull the trigger or not and he took that moment to snatch the gun from her hand with one arm, while the other wrapped around her waist as they both fell to the ground. He held her tight, rocking her gently as she cried into his shirt, cried for her little girl and cried because she realized she needed him too.

They had stayed there like that for a while just holding each other. He whispered sweet nothings and words of comfort into her ear as she sobbed. Once her crying finally died down, he helped her stand and led them back to the farm. Sitting her down near the shed he told her he would be right back with something to clean up her hands. About five minutes later she heard footsteps approaching and was surprised to see Shane kneel down in front of her.

"Hey Carol," he spoke softly but she looked around for Daryl not really wanting to talk to Shane. "Carol are you alright?," he asked looking at her dirty and slightly scratched hands and arms. Sitting in front of her, he moved to get some water from the pump and started cleaning her hands.

"I want you to know I'm real sorry for your girl."

"Thank you," she whispered still not looking at him.

"When I opened that barn I had no idea… if I did… everybody thinks that I'm a… I'm just trying to keep everybody safe," he sighed as he continued to clean her hands. "I had no idea she was in there," he looked at her as she finally looked up at him.

"Get your god damn hands off her," Daryl's voice bellowed through the silence as they both stood. When he had come back with a small first aid kit and a cloth to clean her up, he had seen them sitting there. He saw the way Shane looked at her, how he touched her and felt rage burn through him. He had heard what Shane said to her and that just made him madder.

"Just helping clean her hands, that's all," Shane said stepping back but Daryl wasn't having any of it.

"She don't need or want your help so why don't you just run along," he hissed standing between Shane and Carol. "And she don't need to hear you ramble on about keeping everyone safe cause it's crap, you were the first one that suggested we leave that little girl out there, that she was gone."

"And I was right," Shane went back at him.

"We didn't know that at the time did we? You were just too lazy and too selfish to look for her, too caught up in the fact that Lori don't want a bar of you no more," Daryl spat. Shane looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights. "Yeah I know, we all know, we're not stupid so take your bullshit pity and big ego and go whine to someone else." Shane's face screwed up in anger and Daryl was just about hoping he would try something but instead he turned and stormed away.

"I think you upset him," he heard Carol speak softly behind him.

"I could care less if I upset him," he replied gruffly turning to face her. "I don't want you alone with him, he is bad news." She smiled softly at his protective tone and nodded sitting down so he could finish cleaning up her hands. "They are just about ready to bury Sophia," he whispered so softly she almost didn't hear him.

"I'm not going," she replied feeling fresh tears come to her eyes.

"Come on," he sighed.

"Why?"

"Cause that's your little girl." Tears slipped from her eyes at his soft words.

"That's not my little girl, that's some other… thing," she replied looking at him. "My Sophia was alone in the woods, all this time I thought … she didn't cry herself to sleep, she didn't go hungry, she didn't try to find her way back… Sophia died a long time ago," tears slipped from her eyes but he couldn't help but feel angry at her words.

"I know you're upset but you have to go." She looked at him, her eyes asking him for a reason. "That may not have been Sophia that came out of the barn but that is her body out there, you carried her for nine months, gave birth to her, raised her, loved her and that memory deserves respect, it needs to be honoured." She looked at him conflicted before she realised he was right. Nodding, she stood with him.

"I'm scared, of seeing her, of seeing them put her in the ground," she confessed and he grasped her hand tightly intertwining their fingers.

"I'll be there with you, I promise." She smiled nodded as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, as they headed over to where they would lay her to rest. She hoped that his presence by her side was enough to keep her strong as she said goodbye to her little girl.


	2. Deadly games

_**Thank you all for reading so far and for your great reviews. Thank you to my lovely beta, your awesome! I hope you all enjoy and please be kind and review.**_

_Chapter 2_

_Deadly games_

As promised Daryl had stayed by her side during the funeral. She had watched on in sadness as Rick and Daryl had laid her little girl gently into the ground. Carl had spoken softly and sadly about how much Sophia would be missed and what a great friend she was. This had caused Carol to cry even harder but when the moment came that they started to put the dirt in on her it was just all too much; she wanted to turn away and leave but before she could her whole world turned black and she had fainted right into Daryl's arms.

When she had woken back up she was in the Greene's house lying on a soft clean bed. Hershel and Maggie were at her side and Daryl was pacing impatiently waiting to find out if she was alright as Rick tried to calm him. Hershel had announced she was fine, she had just fainted; clearly the stress had been too much for her body to handle and now she needed to rest.

It had been not long after that, that Hershel had decided to take off to the town bar and drown his sorrows. Rick and Glenn had to go get him but everything had gone wrong and now they had a prisoner in the shed. Daryl had been angry saying it was stupid to bring him back here; it was only going to cause more problems.

Carol had since returned to her normal duties, moving around the camp cleaning, cooking and just generally taking care of everyone but Daryl was never far behind her. Everywhere she went he was never far away, always within her eye sight and he rarely hunted anymore. It was almost if he was scared she would try and "opt out" again if he wasn't around. So after a few days when meat was starting to get low, she pulled him aside and told him he had to hunt; the group needed him too. He had of course known she was right and agreed to go as long as she came with him.

"I'll only slow you down," she sighed; she knew nothing about hunting and she worried she would just put him in danger if she was wandering around in the woods.

"You won't slow me down, never know, you might actually learn something," he had smirked at her. "Come on, I'll even teach yah to use my bow," he said passing her a knife. She smiled taking it and nodded agreeing to go along.

She had been surprised at how much she had enjoyed the time in the woods; it was quiet and surprisingly peaceful. They had of course ran into a walker from time to time but Daryl always heard them long before they saw Carol or Daryl and he would line up the shot and take them out with one hit. As promised, he had let her try the bow. He had laughed out loud at her first try to hit a squirrel, missing by a mile and she had slapped his arm playfully and pouted.

"Hey don't make fun of me; it's not like I have ever done this before." He had smirked at her before speaking.

"Sorry love but I have to get my amusement where I can these days and that was a shocking shot," he had laughed softly and she couldn't help but laugh along with him.

By the time they were ready to head back, she had managed to hit one rabbit out of six targets he had pointed out. He had laughed but she was pretty proud. He of course had caught more than enough to feed the whole camp for at least two days.

When they had gotten back to camp, Carol could see Lori and Rick bickering once again. It wasn't an uncommon thing to see those two arguing lately. She placed their kills on the table and nodded at Lori before turning and walking away to give them privacy. Carol noticed very quickly that Carl was nowhere in sight; moving into the Greene house she asked if anyone had seen him but was met with a group of no's.

Moving outside she scanned the open area once more before moving over to Daryl's camp area. He still had his tent set up near the outer area of the camp even though he had taken to sleeping on the RV floor so he could stay close to her; she had said nothing about it and nether had he, she was just glad to have him close by.

"Hey you seen Carl?" she asked him as she watched him looking through the bag strapped to his bike.

"No, isn't he with his mum?" he replied not looking up at her but busy searching for something he clearly couldn't find.

"No, Rick and Lori are arguing again and I couldn't find him anywhere." Daryl turned to look at her then.

"My gun is missing," he said grabbing his bow; she saw him moving around slightly looking at the dirt.

"What?" she asked feeling worry build up in her.

"Tracks," he replied pointing near his bike. "Small ones, a child's size foot, they lead into the woods."

"Oh my god," she gasped realisation dawning on her.

"Go tell Rick and Lori, I'm heading in after him," he yelled running for the woods, she nodded moving fast and running back to the camp.

Daryl moved through the woods quickly but quietly, when he found the boy he couldn't quite believe his eyes. A walker stuck in the mud and the stupid kid was taunting it, throwing rocks at it and walking around it just out of reach, was this kid brain dead? Daryl watched the inevitable happen as the walker got free of the mud and grabbed Carl's ankle. Hearing the kid's scream – _"Oh now you're scared? Idiot!", _he couldn't stop himself from thinking – raising his bow, he shot the walker in the head and stormed over to Carl jerking him to his feet and snatching his gun from him.

"You idiot!," he hissed at the boy, hand still clinching his arm tightly. "You find a walker in the woods and your first thought is to taunt the thing, are you stupid? You could have gotten yourself killed! What if I hadn't come along? You would have been bit and even if you managed not to, the thing could have followed your scent back to the farm and then someone else would have died," he snarled at the frightened boy.

"Did you not see what happened to Sophia? Is that what you want to happen to you?" he all but yelled, shaking him.

"No," the boy sobbed.

"So stop wondering off and trying to get yourself killed," he was yelling loudly now and finally let him go; Carl fell to the ground.

"Daryl," he heard Carol grasp as she moved to help Carl up.

"What happened?" Rick asked stepping near Daryl and looking down at the walker.

"Your boy stole my gun and came out into the woods alone looking for trouble like usual," Daryl spat. "I found him taunting a walker, throwing rocks and shit at it… if I hadn't come along he more than likely would have been bitten cause the thing got loose."

"Carl," Rick looked down at his son shocked by his actions, "Is all this true?" The boy couldn't look at his father instead just looked at the ground and nodded.

"I'm so disappointed in you, get back to the camp now; we have a lot of talking to do," he ordered but before either of them could move Daryl stepped in front of them.

"I'm sorry, talking? What your kid needs is a good flogging," he snapped feeling anger burn through him. "He could have been killed, he could have gotten someone else at camp killed, put your boy on a leash before he is the next kid walker you have to put down," he hissed turning and storming away.

Carol felt tears burn her eyes at his words; she knew he didn't mean any disrespect to Sophia and that he was just trying to get them to see the real danger in the situation but his words had hit her hard. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she took a deep breath before heading back to camp with Rick and Carl closely behind.

That night when he had gone to the RV he had found it empty which was odd because after dinner that is where she always went to read or repair clothes. Stepping outside he looked up at Dale who smiled at him and pointed over near the barn nodding. Daryl moved over towards the barn, he could see her now kneeling down in front of Sophia's grave. Walking up behind her he was surprised when she turned sharply pointing a gun at him.

"Daryl, you scared me," she sighed lowering the gun and standing to face him.

"Well I was about to yell at yah for being out here alone at night but I think I'll let it slide." She smiled laughing softly.

"You have told me more than enough about carrying a weapon with me at night time."

"Yeah but I didn't think you were listening." She smiled casting one last glance at her daughter's grave before heading back towards the RV.

"I'm sorry about today." She stopped at his words and turned to face him slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"About what I said to Carl, about becoming a walker." She sighed looking down nodding.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it," she replied before looking back up at him.

"The boy is careless and I don't want to bury another child," he admitted looking down, she nodded understanding.

"Well hopefully he listened today," she replied. "You never know maybe it was the scare he needed." He looked at her nodding.

"Come on woman let's get some sleep." She smiled as they headed for the RV, she would never admit it to him but she loved the way he called her woman, it always managed to put a smile on her face.


	3. Will you just hold me?

_**Big thank you to everyone for reading this and for all your beautiful reviews. Big thank you to my beta, your amazing hun xx Let me know what you guys thought, any good?**_

_Chapter 3_

_Will you just hold me? _

After the incident in the woods, Carl had started listening more and staying closer to the group. Daryl was really starting to believe that he had listened to him but when they took Randall the prisoner to the barn to be executed, Carl had showed up wanting to watch. Daryl was just about ready to drag the boy back to the camp when Shane beat him to it. Daryl was fed up with the kid and when Glenn announced he was going to do a supply run to town Daryl decided to go along; he could use the break.

They moved through the small town quietly. Parking the car, they decided to stay together as it was just the two of them. Grabbing medical supplies, some food, bedding and clothes to keep them warm through the winter.

Moving through the store, Daryl stopped to look at a statue on the shelf. It was an Angel smiling down at a little girl who held her hand; his thoughts went straight to Sophia. Picking it up, he placed it carefully into one of the bags and turned to move on but saw Glenn smiling softly at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Is that for Carol?" Glenn asked softly, pointing at the bag. Daryl looked down at the bag and nodded.

"Yeah figured she would like it," he muttered.

"I'm sure she will love it, it's very sweet." Daryl couldn't help but feel out of place – sweet? That was one thing he had never been called in his life.

"Yeah well as touching as this crap is, can we get going," he growled. Glenn couldn't help but smile, nodding they turned and headed back to their car before returning to the farm.

When they got back to the farm, they checked in with Rick and Shane handing off the supplies. Glenn walked off the camp and Daryl went looking for Carol. Once he checked the RV, only to find her not inside, he knew just where to find her. Moving across the grounds, she was just where he thought she would be, kneeling down at Sophia's grave, laying a hand full of Cherokee roses there.

"I told you to stay inside the camp while I was gone," he couldn't help but snap. She turned her head smiling softly at him.

"You're back." He tried to stay mad but the soft smile on her face and the sweetness of her voice broke him.

"Yeah I'm back," he sighed kneeling next to her. "I asked you to stay in the camp for a reason," he spoke his voice gentler this time.

"I know but I didn't go alone, Andrea came with me."

"Yeah that's safe," he snorted, "running around with Annie Oakley, she take you for a walker and try to shoot you too?" Carol laughed softly at his words.

"We stayed together, stayed alert and we were both armed," she smiled at him. "We were perfectly safe and we didn't run into any trouble any way."

"Alright but next time just wait for me to get back." She knew he was just worried, protective, so she nodded.

"Alright but I just wanted to pick Sophia some flowers."

"I know," he nodded. "By the way I uh… I picked you up something… well it's for you and Sophia," he stammered before handing her the angel.

"Daryl it's beautiful," she gasped. "The little girl even looks like her," she spoke softly, fingers brushing across the little girl's face as tears rimmed her eyes.

"That's what I thought," he smiled. "I figured we could put it here for her but if we ever have to leave the farm we could take it with us… kind of like taking her with us," he said, she looked up at him amazed.

"This has got to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said or done for me," she cried softly. There was that word again, sweet… Daryl was quickly losing his scary bad boy rep and he knew it.

"Hell, don't cry, it ain't nothing special," he muttered hating seeing her cry; her tears always burned him to the core. Before she even knew what she was doing she had moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's everything," she whispered into his neck. He stiffened under her touch, surprised by her actions but he kept telling himself to relax, she was just thankful. Taking a calming breath, he patted her back awkwardly at first before rubbing it up and down gently, finally relaxing in her embrace.

That night they had gotten together as a group, Rick had announced that they were going to make another go at driving Randall out and leaving him somewhere. It was more than clear that Shane was not happy about it but it was even clearer that Rick could care less what he thought. Rick had asked Daryl to go on the trip with him and he was happy to go along. Dale was happy with the choice as he patted Rick on the back and told him he was doing the right thing; they would finally be rid of their Randall problem tomorrow.

Laying in the RV, Daryl had finally found sleep when Carol's screams jerked him from his sleep. Shooting upright, he quickly found his feet and ran into the room to see her thrashing around in the bed. Sweaty and clearly scared, he grasped her arms and shook her awake.

"Carol, wake up." Her eyes shot open as she gasped for air, she looked around almost like she was stunned to be in the RV and with Daryl in front of her. "You were having a bad dream." She nodded feeling tears rise up.

"I'm okay it just… it just felt so real," she whispered.

"What happened?" she took a moment collecting herself before she answered his question.

"We were out hunting again and walkers came out from nowhere, we killed them all but didn't see one come up behind you," she cried. "It was Sophia, she bit into you before I could do anything and you…," she sobbed unable to finish but he knew what she was going to say, he died. He moved forward wrapping his arms around her, this time relaxed as it was on his terms and he hugged her close.

"Sssshhh it's okay, I'm okay and Sophia isn't one of them, not anymore, she is safe now where she is" he whispered rocking her back and forth, he looked up when the RV door jerked open to see Rick and Shane weapons in hand.

"Everything alright? We heard screams," Rick asked.

"Yeah fine, she just had a bad dream." They sighed in relief, usually when someone screamed these days it was almost always bad news. Nodding they moved out, shutting the RV door behind them.

"I didn't mean to wake everyone," she sighed, her crying finally slowing.

"Shane and Rick aren't everyone and its good for them, keeps them sharp." She laughed softly at this. "You think you can try and go back to sleep?" She nodded her head. He moved laying her down and covering her with a blanket

"You get some rest now," he whispered tucking her in before moving back to his spot on the floor.

"Daryl," Carol sat up her gentle voice stopping him at the door way as he turned to face her. "Would you… would you just stay here?" Her plea was soft and her voice was shaky. Daryl surveyed the small room, there wasn't a lot of floor space but he had slept in worse.

"Sure," he nodded, "I'll move my pillow and blanket next to the bed."

"No… I mean… here," she whispered as she moved over and pulled the covers back. With a hesitant hand, Carol placed it on the bed next to her, indicating that's where she wanted him. Daryl looked stunned and uncertain of what to say and he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Would you just hold me?" she asked, looking scared and unsure. Carol's heart was racing. She had never been this bold or forward before, what if he said no? What if he laughed?

When he nodded his head 'yes', Carol almost sighed in relief.

He moved back across the room, his hands were shaky as he tried to control his nerves. He slipped under the covers and held an unnecessary breath when she curled up next to him. Carol laid her head on his chest and smiled to herself as Daryl wrapped his arms around her.

She had never felt as safe as she did in that moment. With Daryl's arms around her, she felt like nothing in the world could touch her or hurt her. Sighing contently, Carol closed her eyes.

It felt so right there with him, so real, more real than anything she had ever experienced before. With a deep sigh, she just hoped that one day she could tell him that. Letting her body sink further into his arms, Carol finally fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Sorrowful goodbyes

_**Thank you for all reading and for your wonderful reviews, please keep them coming. A massive thanks to my beta who takes time every day to beta a chapter for me, your amazing hun xx**_

_Chapter 4_

_Sorrowful goodbyes._

When Carol woke the next morning she found Daryl had already gone for his morning hunt. Pushing her disappointment down, she moved out of the RV and started helping Lori with breakfast.

The day had progressed just like any other. After breakfast Daryl had returned with his kills and he had handed them over to her to gut and skin for lunch and dinner. Rick and Daryl had decided to head out after lunch to dump Randall but when they moved to retrieve him from the shed everything went south.

They all gathered around the shed as they realised Randall was gone and when Shane had come across the farm saying Randall had jumped him, the guys had started to gear up intending on heading out into the woods to track him down. As they turned to head off into the woods, Carol couldn't stop herself from grasping Daryl's arm.

"Don't go out there, you know what can happen out there," she said her voice pleading with him but she knew the moment he looked her in the eyes that he was going and there was nothing she could say to stop him.

"I'll be fine woman now get back to the house and stay put," he told her squeezing her hand trying to reassure her. "Keep her safe," he said looking at Dale who nodded at him and they disappeared into the woods.

"Come on Carol, he'll be fine," Dale spoke placing his arm around her shoulders and ushering her to the house.

It was now dark out and Carol was growing worried and frustrated as was Lori and Andrea. She could see the worry in Lori's eyes, and by the way Andrea paced up and down the room that Andrea wished she was out there with the men, helping; but Carol was silent, her worries and concerns burning inside. Dale hadn't left her side since they had returned to the house and she was grateful for his support. Out of everyone in the group, Dale was probably the person she was closest to, aside from Daryl.

When the door opened, she couldn't help but sigh in relief when she saw Daryl and Glenn walk in. Dale squeezed her shoulder and smiled down at her. After they talked about Randall and how he had turned even without being bit things took a massive shove from bad, right into worse. Standing on the front porch, they looked out in horror at all the walkers heading right for them.

"Carl is gone," Lori announced coming outside.

"What?" Daryl spat, he knew he shouldn't be surprised.

"He was upstairs, now I can't find him."

"It's okay, we'll find him," Carol tried to reassure her.

"We're going to go out and kill as many as we can," Daryl announced.

"Lead the rest away from the farm," Andrea agreed.

"If it looks like we're not winning, don't wait too long alright," Daryl said to Carol. "Get in the car and go."

"What about you?"

"To hell with me," he replied slipping something into her hand before jumping off the porch and heading off into the darkness.

"Daryl," she yelled out but he disappeared from her sight. Looking down at the gun in her hand, she took a much needed breath and tried to collect herself.

"Okay Lori, you and Beth check the whole house for Carl, Patricia you can help me; we should pack some supplies just in case we lose the farm," she ordered taking charge of the situation. The women nodded and hurried into the house.

Daryl hopped on his bike. Roaring to life, he headed right for the barn, there were walkers everywhere and the barn was on fire but he had to get to it. Stopping at her little grave, he quickly jumped off the bike and grabbed the statue. Getting back onto his bike, he sped off, weaving through walkers and they tried to grasp at him but he made it through. He must be mad, risking his life for a bloody statue but he knew it was more than that to her, so it was worth it.

Carol moved fast stuffing food, clothes, medical supplies, and bottles of water into a few different bags, slinging them over her shoulders and handing some to Patricia, they moved into the rooms and grabbed blankets and pillows. The supplies were heavy but they had time, heading outside they stuffed them into the car and headed back to the house to get Lori and Beth. They needed to go, the walkers were getting far too close and it was clear they were losing the battle.

It had been a fight to get Lori to leave the farm, not that Carol could blame her; she was worried about her son but they had no choice but to leave. The walkers were getting far too close. Grabbing the woman by the hand, she dragged her towards the car but when they heard Patricia's screams they turned to see her being bitten into. Lori let go of her hand and ran to pull Beth away from Patricia; that is where they got separated.

Andrea and T-dog pulled up letting Lori and Beth in but the truck was getting surrounded. She saw Andrea move to get out but then Dale was there yelling at them to go that he would get Carol into the other car. Carol raised her gun taking down two walkers that were closing in, Dale just got to her when she looked up seeing a walker right behind him.

"Dale, look out," she yelled but it was too late as she watched in horror as the walker sunk his teeth into Dale's shoulder. Raising her gun she fired shooting it. "Oh my god Dale, this is all my fault," she cried.

"It's no one's fault, just my time Carol." Tears slipped from her eyes as she looked around for help but all she saw was the dead closing in. "You need to go."

"We're cut off from the truck," she replied looking up at it.

"Then run and keep running," he ordered her.

"I can't leave you here."

"I'm dead already just go, I'll keep them distracted," he said pushing her towards the open field behind her. "Get yourself to safety, to Daryl, I swore to keep you safe and I intend to keep my word," he told her before turning and running at the herd, she gasped at they surrounded him taking him down.

She knew she needed to get out of there but his screams of agony kept her frozen in her spot. He looked at her from his place on the ground as the walkers tore into him, he nodded at her and she knew what she had to do. Raising her gun she aimed and fired shooting Dale in the head and ending his pain but it also brought the walkers' attention onto her. She went to fire again but nothing happened; that's when she realised she was out of bullets. Turning she did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

Running as fast as she could across the open field, she knew she was running out of time, no weapons, no one to help her all she had was herself and she was starting to tire. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and her feet slapping on the hard ground. She could hear the groans getting closer and she couldn't stop the scream that ripped through her throat and out into the quiet night.

Just when she thought all hope was lost, she heard it over the walkers' groans the unmistakable sound of a motorbike. Looking up, she saw the single headlight coming towards her. She forced herself to move faster as he came to a stop near her.

"Come on, we don't got all day," he yelled; she quickly hopped onto the back of the bike grasping him hard around the waist as they sped off just in time.

She felt like they had been riding for hours but she knew that couldn't be right because the sky was barely starting to lighten, they had weaved through walkers and she was starting to wondering if they would ever be rid of them. Finally as the sun started to come up, Daryl stopped the bike feeling a little safe as they hadn't seen a walker for a while.

"Are you alright?" he asked jumping off the bike to look at her, shaking her head she began to cry.

"Dale's dead, they got him," she cried. Daryl moved forward wrapping his arms around her.

"Dale was a good bloke and I know you guys were close," he whispered in her hair before pulling back to look at her.

"He saved me, said he had to keep his word to you, to keep me safe and before I could do anything one of them bit him, there was nothing I could do," she whispered sadly, he could see the guilt in her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking and don't," he said lifting her face to look at him. "Dale cared about you and I bet he felt it was a worthy sacrifice."

"He ran at them to give me time to get away but I couldn't leave him there… he looked at me and I saw so much pain and I knew what I had to do, he nodded at me and I fired," she confessed.

"You did the right thing, he was suffering and he would have turned… Dale wouldn't have wanted to become one of them," she nodded but still she couldn't stop the tears and then it dawned on her. Her little Sophia was buried back at the farm and she would never see her grave again, she hadn't even thought to grab the angel during all the panic.

"Oh god Sophia," as a sob tore through her.

"There ain't nothing I can do about her grave but I did grab this before I left the farm," he spoke softly turning and grabbing the angel out of the bag slung over his bike and handing it to her.

"Oh god Daryl," she cried stepping forward and before she could even think she pressed his lips to his in a soft kiss before stepping back surprised by her actions. "Thank you… you have no idea what this means… it makes me feel like she's still with me," she admitted.

He barely heard her words cause all he could do was think about that kiss, the feel of it still burnt on his lips and he was moments from stepping forward and smashing his lips down onto hers when he heard the first group of moans; grabbing the angel he tucked it safely into the bag again.

"Time to go," he ordered getting on the bike. She quickly slipped on behind him grasping his waist again as they sped away just as the walkers came out of the woods. He figured the best place to head was the highway, it was the only landmark they were all familiar with; he just hoped everyone else was alright.


	5. On the run

_**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Also thank you to my amazing beta for getting this chapter back to me so quickly. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you thought.**_

_Chapter 5_

_On the run._

Carol sat around the camp fire, angry at herself and her words – why had she been so hurtful? Why would she ever call him Rick's henchman? Of course, she knew why, she was angry at Rick for keeping the truth he learnt from Jenner from them all, even though she knew Daryl was right; knowing didn't change anything. She was tired and scared. They were so exposed out in the open, if a herd came upon them while they slept they were as good as dead.

No shelter, not even their tents, barely enough blankets to go around and if Carol hadn't thought to pack provisions for them, they would have no blankets at all. She had packed food and water but she knew they would run out of what she packed in a matter of days and that was if they rationed strictly.

"_You're his henchman and I'm a burden." _The more she heard her words to him roll around in her mind, the more she hated herself. He had gone out of his way too, risked his life going and getting Sophia's angel, then risked his life again to save hers and this was how she showed her gratitude, by calling him names.

He of course had quickly gotten angry with her, not that she could blame him. "_What do you want?"_ He'd snapped at her. "_A man of honour," _she had replied talking about him. He of course had no idea and that had been clear in his reply, "_Rick has honour."_ Of course he thought she was talking about Rick.

She looked up at the wall where both Daryl and Rick sat keeping a watchful eye out, keeping the group safe. He hadn't spoken to her since those hurtful words had slipped past her lips, he wouldn't even look at her. Sighing she turned back around to face the fire. Lori and Carl were curled up together sleeping. Maggie and Glenn were huddled together sharing a blanket as was Hershel and Beth. T-Dog was huddled close to Hershel.

Everyone was sleeping but her and the two men on watch. She couldn't sleep, wouldn't sleep, she just didn't feel safe enough and while she would never admit it, she was freezing. She had given Carl her blanket, unable to watch the young boy shivering any longer. So she moved closer to the small fire hoping to warm her ice cold fingers.

Daryl looked down at her and sighed, he noticed she had given her blanket to Carl but now it was clear she was freezing. Looking down at the blanket that laid over his legs he knew he would be cold but he also knew he would rather freeze to death than see her shiver one more time. Besides the cold would keep him awake.

"We can share." He turned looking at Rick confused.

"What?"

"Blankets, we can share, this is a queens sizes so it's big enough for both of us." Daryl looked at him unsure, one eyebrow raised. "I promise not to try and play footsies with you," Rick just about laughed at the look on Daryl's face.

"Funny and thanks, I'll be back," he replied jumping off the wall with the thick blanket in his hand shaking his head at the sound of Rick's soft laughter. Walking over to Carol, he figured he must have startled her cause she just about jumped out of her skin when he sat down beside her.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," she whispered looking back at the fire, she looked so tired and he knew she hadn't slept a wink since they had been run off the farm the night before.

"Here," she looked at him as he draped the blanket over her. It offered her warmth almost immediately.

"Daryl you need this," she sighed; she didn't feel like she deserved his kindness, not after the way she had talked to him earlier that night.

"Rick and I are gonna share the big one he has, besides the cold will keep me alert."

"Thank you," she whispered looking down.

"You need to sleep love," he sighed and even as tired as she was, the fact that he called her love didn't get past her. It made her stomach do flip flops and her heart flutter but she didn't want to embarrass him by bringing it to attention. Besides she liked it when he called her love even if he had only done it once before, it always left her feeling good.

"I'm not tired," she lied.

"You're exhausted."

"I can't sleep," she confessed. "We're so exposed I just… I just don't feel safe."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." She looked up at him tears in her eyes.

"Please don't be nice to me, I don't deserve it," she tried not to cry but failed. "I was so mean to you."

"Just words, I've been called worse," he shrugged.

"I didn't meant it, I'm just confused and scared."

"I know and just so we are clear, you're no burden, hell you were the only one who bothered to think about getting supplies together in case we lost the farm." She shrugged dismissively.

"I'm sure the others….," she started but he cut her off.

"But they didn't, hell not even I thought of it and if you hadn't, we would all be hungry and freezing right now so don't sell yourself short, you're important to this group." She smiled at him softly.

"Thank you," she whispered feeling his words swell inside her heart. "You're not a henchman, you're a good man, a man of honour." He didn't know what to say, he had been called many things but never once had anyone ever told him he was a good man or that he had honour, it made him feel warm but nervous at the same time. Unsure what to say, he decided to change the subject.

"I know you're scared but you should try and sleep."

"I can't," she whispered shaking her head.

"Is it just because you're scared?" she looked up at him unsure what to say.

"What if a herd comes by and spots us?"

"I would get you out safe I promise." She smiled at him.

"I know you would it's just…," sighing she knew she had to be honest. "Every time I close my eyes I see Dale," she confessed looking down ashamed.

"You did the right thing."

"I know it's just…. We bury the ones we love," she cried tears slipping from her eyes and down her cheeks. "But we just left him."

"We didn't have a lot of choice."

"Maybe we could go back… you know and bury him."

"I know how much you want me to say yes but we can't, it's not safe… he would understand and he wouldn't want us to risk more lives to bury him, you know that."

"I know, it's just hard," she sighed nodding her head; he moved forward wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Try to rest, my watch finishes in an hour and then I'll come and lay with you." She looked up at him surprised. "I'll keep the nightmares away," he whispered before standing and moving back to the wall before she could say another word. Carol would never understand what she did to deserve someone like Daryl in her life but all she knew was whether she deserved him or not, she wanted him.

By the time Daryl finished his watch she was laying down but was still wide awake. He walked over to her and placing the bow near them he slipped under the blanket with her. She couldn't stop herself from rolling over and burying her face into his chest. His breath caught in his throat at this and he went rigid, but after a few moments he relaxed and smiled when he felt her even steady breaths indicating she was finally sleeping. Wrapping his arm around her, he swore to himself to keep his word to her, he would keep her safe no matter what.


	6. Looking for sanctuary

_**Thank you all for you reviews, they keep me writing and a big thank you to my beta, you are awesome honey xx Well let me know what you thought loving it? Hating it? Dying to know.**_

_Chapter 6_

_Looking for sanctuary._

When Carol woke the next morning Daryl was already up and talking with Rick, no doubt about what their next move should be. She saw Lori, Carl, and Beth around the firing cooking breakfast. Standing she brushed herself off looking up at Daryl who nodded at her before turning back to finish talking to Rick, she smiled softly before heading over to help Lori with breakfast.

She discovered Maggie, Glenn and Andrea had gone for a quick drive to see if they could find supplies, they had returned only ten minutes ago after coming across a small nearby town. They were able to get fuel but decided to go back to the group to re-fuel the cars as it seemed the small town was mostly untouched and had food and medical supplies they would need.

Once everyone had eaten they started to pack up and pile into the cars to head off. Carol stood near the cars wondering if Daryl expected her to get in one of them. Truth was even though the bike was loud and she was always cold on the back of it, she would much rather be on the bike with him than anywhere else. She looked around unsure and was about to get into the back seat of the Grimes car when she heard his voice.

"You coming or what?" he asked her gruffly. She looked up and couldn't help but smile. Nodding she closed the car door and slipped onto the bike behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist she pressed her face to his back as they took off.

It didn't take them long to get to the small town Glenn had told them about and true enough the town was mostly untouched. A few of the stores had been scavenged but it seems they only took what they needed and left the rest for the next lot of living that might come through. They had split up into teams of two going into each store and grabbing what they needed, food, water, clothing, blankets, medical supplies, the usual needs.

Carol couldn't believe how untouched the town seemed to be, most of the counters and shelves were lined with dirt and dust. It was clear no one had been here in quite a while and they had yet to run into any walkers but she knew it couldn't be completely untouched as it was abandoned so it was evident the small town had been effected by the outbreak.

Carol moved through a small book store, she had convinced Daryl grabbing a few books would help to keep everyone's minds busy once they found a safe place to stop. She was on one side of the store as he moved up the other side; she had just lost sight of Daryl when she heard it, the moaning.

Getting low and moving fast she rounded a corner to see a young woman clutching a little girl close to her chest and stumbling towards them was a walker. Pulling a knife from her hip, she stepped lightly coming up behind it and grabbing a fist full of hair she thrusted the knife up into its skull.

Lowering it to the ground so as not to make too much noise, she moved a finger over her lips indicating for the girl to stay quiet. She climbed up on a book shelf and scanned the shop, she could see Daryl but she could see another walker not far from them. Pulling a crossbow off her back that Daryl had found her in a weapons store, she quickly and quietly loaded it, taking aim.

"Hey," she yelled, the walker turned snarling at her and she fired, smiling proudly as it slumped to the floor dead to reveal Daryl who didn't look to pleased with her. Sighing she jumped down to check on the young woman and the child, kneeling in front of them she slung the bow on her back and smiled.

"Hi I'm Carol, are you both alright?" she asked keeping her voice soft and unthreatening.

"God damn it woman! What the hell do you think you're doing shooting walkers from on top of a book shelf like some kind of Rambo?" he bellowed at her as he rounded the corner stopping quickly at the sight in front of him.

"Daryl!" she hissed at him, turning back to the woman who was now looking around fearfully. "We're not going to hurt you, we only want to help… as I said I'm Carol and this is Daryl and don't worry his bark is worse than his bite," she smiled when the young woman laughed slightly, turning and shooting Daryl a dirty look when he huffed at her words.

"I'm Jessica and this is my daughter Jamie," she spoke softly, her voice shaky. "And that was my husband Darren until…," she started to cry. Carol looked back at the walker she had stabbed in the skull and couldn't help but feel bad, she had stabbed the man in front of his family.

"I'm so sorry," Carol whispered feeling guilt burn through her veins even though she knew she had little choice.

"No you saved us, thank you so much," Jessica cried. Daryl and Carol helped them stand and moved them out towards the rest of the group only to see Rick and Andrea talking to a dark skinned woman who had two walkers chained to her, Carol couldn't help but jump back a little before sitting Jessica and Jamie into the back seat of the Grimes car with Carl. She handed them some food and water before moving over to the rest of the group to trade stories.

They learnt that the woman's name was Michonne and she was headed for a prison a few hours drive from there where her childhood friend had worked and she was hoping to find him still alive. She kept the walkers with her so she could move past other walkers without them even knowing she was there. Carol had to admit it was smart even if it was more than a little creepy.

The group had quickly decided that the prison, if it was still intact, sounded like a good place to set down roots, to fortify and try to keep safe, even if just to get through the cold winter. Daryl had given her a tongue lashing about taking out the two walkers alone and as she explained to him, if she had waited Jessica and her daughter would be dead.

"Fine but I want to teach you to use the bow properly and teach you to shoot."

"Oh I know how to shoot." He spun to face her looking at her confused.

"You said you hated guns."

"I do hate guns," she sighed knowing she needed to tell him the story behind her hatred for guns. "My uncle on my mother's side was a detective but before that he was in the military and he was an expert marksman and he taught me how to shoot all kinds of guns before I was even ten, but I was to never tell my parents and I never did."

"Then why do you hate guns?"

"He was undercover trying to catch out a gun smuggling ring and his cover was blown, he was able to bring down the smugglers but just as his back up arrived he was shot and killed," she explained trying to keep the tears at bay. "I was already pregnant with Sophia and my parents were pressuring me to marry Ed but my uncle hated him, he always said there was darkness in his soul and he could see it in Ed's eyes… after this last op he was going to retire and help me raise Sophia but he was killed and…" she sighed a lone tear slipping down her cheek. Daryl nodded understanding.

"I just figured you didn't know anything about weapons."

"I've never shot a bow before but guns and knives were like my second education," she laughed. "I just never told anyone because... well no one asked," she shrugged; Daryl moved forward wiping the tear from her cheek.

"I can understand why you hate them but your uncle would want you to protect yourself." She nodded smiling. "And I'll teach you everything about using a bow." She looked up into his eyes and she saw real goodness in Daryl and she felt an undeniable pull towards him but their trance was broken by the sound of Rick's voice.

"We're ready to head out," he called to them; Daryl let his hand drop from her cheek as he took a step back clearing his throat awkwardly. He nodded at Rick and hopped onto the bike, nodding his head at her in a silent order to hop on and she did. Wrapping her arms around his waist once again they headed out to find this prison and possible sanctuary.


	7. Safe haven

_**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, sorry for the late update but work has been heavy lately. Big thank you to my amazing beta for all your hard work. Please be kind and review, feed my muse.**_

_Chapter 7_

_Safe haven._

It had been an hour's drive to the prison and Carol had to admit she was surprised they had run into so very few walkers on the trip. The ones they had seen had mostly just moved past them leaving them behind. When they neared the prison Carol noted how beautiful that area was, open fields and woods all around, the closest house was twenty minutes in the direction they came and that was always a good thing, less people that lived in the area meant less walkers that would be around.

They pulled up to the prison gate turning off the cars and stepping out, the men told the women to stay in the cars or in Carol's case on the bike. Daryl handed her a gun and told her to keep her eyes open. They moved near the gate pushing on it to try and open it but it refused to budge.

"Tyrese!," Michonne called out. Carol could see the distress on the woman's face at the fact that it looked like the prison had long been abandoned.

"Oi keep it down," Daryl growled at her. "There could be walkers around." But suddenly the gate swung open, the guys raised their weapons but when Michonne just about squealed in delight they knew the large dark man heading out the gate must be her friend Tyrese.

"Where the hell have you been girl? I thought you were dead," he laughed wrapping his arms around her and lifting her spinning her in the air before placing her back on her feet.

"You too, the place looked abandoned, I thought something had happened to you," she replied stepping back from his grasp.

"Nah, we just have learnt that the living can be just as dangerous as the dead… so when people roll up here we lock the prison down and stay quiet and they generally move on." Michonne nodded understanding before stepping aside.

"This is Rick and Daryl, this is their group, they're good people looking for somewhere safe."

"Come on in, I'll get you to park out in the back there is a large garage out there and we like to keep the vehicles hidden so people believe no one is here." The men nodded as they brought the vehicles in and parked them. Moving around to the prison entrance, Tyrese led them in.

"We have a few people here, after the outbreak we let everyone go, some people had no family so they decided to stay, and some, those who made it went for their families and brought them back here," he told them as they moved inside the prison. "We have about twenty people here, me, a few other guards and their families, and a few inmates, and some people we have taken in along the way, most won't cause you any trouble but we do have a couple of black sheep so to speak."

"Little brother." They all turned at the familiar voice and Daryl couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Merle move towards him.

"Merle," he gasped in surprise.

"You two know each other?" Tyrese asked.

"Yeah, this is my snot nosed little brother," Merle laughed. "Where you been boy?"

"What do you mean where have I been? Where the hell have you been?"

"We'll let you two catch up, I assume you'll be sharing a room with your brother?" Daryl's mouth opened and closed at Tyrese's assumption. He wanted to room with Carol, keep her close but before he could say or do anything Merle slipped his arm around his shoulders.

"Course he will, we got a lot of catching up to do." Tyrese nodded moving away to lead the rest of the group to the other rooms. Carol looked at Daryl briefly smiling softly in understanding before moving away with the rest of the group.

She knew the moment she saw Merle there that her closeness, her bond with Daryl was over. She knew he would go back to that hard as nails attitude he had before Merle went missing and she hated it. Daryl was better than that but she had no place telling him what to do. They were only friends if they were even that.

Jessica had offered for Carol to bunk with her and Jamie. Jessica felt a connection to Carol, she guessed because she had saved their lives but Carol had declined wanting to be alone. She was better alone. Rick, Lori and Carl shared, Hershel and Beth shared, Glenn and Maggie shared while Andrea and T-Dog decided to share one of the large rooms.

Carol had taken one of the small offices down the end of the hall. Closing the door behind her she moved to unpack what little things she had, grabbing out Sophia's angel she placed it on a little desk near the head of the bed that was in the room. Touching it softly, she smiled.

"I miss you baby," she whispered before moving away and heading across to the shared bathroom to finally show and change out of her dirty clothes.

Once Daryl had set up in the room with Merle they had chatted briefly. Daryl had learned Merle had taken the truck not knowing it was theirs and headed for the camp but was cut off by walkers. He had gone in the other direction and waited them out but by the time he got to the camp everyone was gone.

After that Daryl went to meet up with Tyrese and Rick, sitting in the dining room they were talking about the prison and its people.

"Most the inmates still here aren't much trouble, most are just trying to stay alive but we do have a few dark clouds. There is Danny, he has been here a while for multiple counts of murder but he generally keeps to himself. Then there is Thomas, first class sicko and in here for rape but so far aside from the occasional leering he keeps his distance from the women… but we do keep a close eye on him." They nodded understanding and glad that Tyrese was so straightforward about the people's past.

"What about my brother? He been much trouble?" Daryl asked.

"Merle? No not really, we found him about a month ago in a small town about an hour from here, beaten, bloody, missing a hand and walkers on his ass, we were able to put them down and bring him back here… the nurse was able to clean him up and pump him full of antibiotics and pain killers and he has been here ever since," Tyrese replied. "He mostly keeps to himself, hunting when we need meat and training the others on knife and bow usage." To say Daryl was stunned was an understatement.

"He ever say what happened to him?"

"Not really just that after he lost you he ran into a bad group, they left him for dead." Daryl knew he was going to have to sit down with Merle and talk; he needed to know how his brother had gone from total hard ass to nice guy in the months since he lost him.

Once they finished talking, Daryl headed down the hallway where all the offices were lined, seeing everyone in their rooms, making them comfortable he was surprised to find Carol in a small office alone. Stepping through the door way, she spun hand clutching her chest.

"Daryl you scared me," she gasped.

"Sorry," he muttered. "You're rooming alone?" She turned to look at him briefly before returning to the task at hand.

"Yeah, I like it, it's quiet, peaceful."

"No sure it's a good idea, we don't know these people."

"Well my door locks and I have the only key," she told him turning to show him the key in her hand. "Besides Rick and Lori are right across the hall, I'll be fine," she smiled.

"I promised to protect you."

"Daryl you don't have to worry about me, you don't owe me anything… besides Merle is here so…" she sighed turning to put the last of her stuff away.

"Just cause Merle is back doesn't mean anything has changed."

"Everything has changed Daryl," she spun her voice raising slightly surprising them both. "I just mean, everything's different now, we are finally safe and…," before she could finish he started to get mad, anger rising inside him.

"Oh okay I get it, we're all safe and sound now so you don't need me anymore, don't need me to keep you safe and hell you even got your pick of men here to hold you when the nightmares hit," he hissed at her.

"Daryl that's not….," she started but he quickly cut her off.

"This ain't about me or fucking Merle it's about you wanting to be rid of me, well no problem all you had to do was say so… I'll be sure to stay out of your way from now on," he snapped turning and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving her stunned.

She had never thought of Daryl like that, just someone to keep her safe till they found somewhere secure and she wasn't looking to find anyone else to comfort her when she had nightmares about losing Sophia. Truth was she was scared, scared of Daryl coming in there and telling her their friendship or whatever it was they had was over, his brother was back and he no longer needed her.

So she had acted like he was off the hook, she would rather let him off the hook than watch him walk away. She cared for Daryl more than he realised. Hell she could easily say she was in love with him, not that she would ever tell him that, besides what would he want with her. He was right, there were people here and maybe now he would meet a woman who deserved him, who was good for him but she knew she would miss him, letting tears slip from her eyes she curled up on the bed willing the pain to go away.


	8. Misunderstandings

_**Thank you all for your reviews and for reading. Thanks to my beta for getting this back to me and I hope you all enjoy and will review to tell me your thoughts.**_

_Chapter 8_

_Misunderstandings._

After her disagreement with Daryl, she had spent the rest of the afternoon crying in her bed. After what felt like hours, she forced herself to stop, standing from the bed she went to wash her face and as she came out of the bathroom she ran into Tyrese.

"Sorry," she muttered attempting to move past him.

"You're Carol right?" She looked up at him, nodded meekly. "I'm Tyrese, it's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled extending his hand to her; she took it shaking his hand before letting hers drop to her side.

"Jessica told me I could find you here, are you sure you're happy to room alone? Because we have a few women here who I'm sure would be happy for you to share with them."

"Oh no I'm fine, I like the quiet," she quickly replied not really wanting to share with anyone… well anyone that wasn't Daryl. He nodded happy with her answer, if she wanted to have her own room who was he to stop her.

"Alright great, I'm just going around introducing myself to everyone in your group and finding out people's strengths."

"Strengths?" she asked confused.

"Oh you know shooting, cleaning, cooking and so on, that way we can get everyone on the roster, we try to share the work around here as best we can," he explained.

"Oh okay, well I can do pretty much all domestic duties cooking, cleaning, laundry, sewing so on, I can also shoot a gun very well and Daryl was teaching me to shoot a bow but…," she sighed taking a much needed breath. "I'm not sure when or if he will continue that training."

"Okay great so we'll get you on the roster to walk the wall, cooking, cleaning, laundry but don't worry I know it sounds like a lot but we try to give everyone at least one day free to rest and relax," he smiled.

"Oh I don't mind, keeps my mind busy so I'm happy to do it." He had to admit he liked Carol, she was sweet, kind and beautiful and she wasn't afraid of hard work. But most of all she was single; he was hopeful that maybe they could start something up between them.

"Would you like a tour of the prison?"

"Sure," she smiled nodded as they headed out. Tyrese had shown her the gym, entertainment room but was clear that nothing was to be plugged in as it just drained power from the generators. He had explained that things like the kitchen, hot water systems, and lights ran off an independent power source but everything else like the washing machines, dryers, pretty much anything that had to be plugged in, went off the generators and they tried to keep usage to a minimum.

He showed her where they kept the weapons, bedding and spare clothing. Then he had taken her into the dining room and the adjoining kitchen, she had to admit she was impressed it was a large industrial kitchen, pots and pans hung from the ceiling, cups, plates and cutlery lined the cupboards and the pantry was full of food and water.

After that he led her outside to show her the garden, she had looked up at the tall wall to see Daryl and Merle sitting on top keeping watch. She wished she could go up there and talk to him but she knew it was useless. Sighing she let Tyrese lead her over to where Beth and Jessica were learning about what was in the garden.

Daryl looked behind him at the sound of her laugh; he would know that laugh anywhere. He looked down at the garden where Jessica and Beth were with one of the guard's wives talking. He saw Tyrese and Carol standing nearby; Carol laughed at something he whispered in her ear as he touched her arm and Daryl wanted to rip his eyes out but instead he decided to turn away before he went down there and beat Tyrese within an inch of his life.

"You with her or something?" he heard Merle ask.

"Don't be stupid," Daryl snapped at him. "Last thing I need is some bloody woman in my life, got enough problems," he huffed and Merle couldn't help but sigh. He knew what Daryl was doing, acting all tough and shit. Not that he could blame him, they had both been taught that showing your feelings, hell having feelings at all was stupid and you were just being a pussy. But things changed, people changed.

"I've seen the way you look at her, the way she looks at you, I'm not blind boy," Merle replied looking out into the open fields. "Ain't nothing wrong with falling in love." Daryl looked at his brother stunned and confused, it had never been in Merle's nature to be gentle or kind.

"What happened to you?" Merle swallowed hard at Daryl's question but knew he owed him an answer. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his little brother.

"After I lost you I ran into a group of people, rough and tough group seemed just like my type of people so I joined them. Their leader was named the Governor and they had a compound at an old army base, strong and safe pretty much all men, we could drink and get high but when the drugs they gave me started to clear I started to notice things."

"What kind of things?" Daryl asked softly concern covering his features.

"Screams, crying in the middle of the night… at first I thought I was dreaming or hallucinating so I laid off the drugs and as much as the withdrawals knocked me around, things started to become clearer," he said looking back out into the open area unable to look at Daryl for a moment longer. "One night I followed the cries and I found a cell full of women and children and there were the guys I called friends raping them, beating them… not just the women either."

"Oh my god," Daryl couldn't stop himself from gasping.

"I have done horrible things but that was just… it was a whole new level of wrong so I got some supplies together and I waited till one night when they were all partying, I killed two men they had on watch and got the women and kids in a truck and took off but I must have missed a guard cause they came after us." Daryl was stunned to see Merle's eyes glass over as he told his story. "I lost them for a few hours and was able to hot wire an abandoned truck and I transferred them over and made one of the women drive it in the other direction and I took the truck back towards where I had lost men and to lead the men away from them… they caught up with me and beat me pretty good, they were about to shoot me when the walkers came and they took off and left me there. Guess they figured the walkers would finish me off but Tyrese and his men saved me."

"You saved them, the women and children."

"I think they got away alright and they had weapons and food, I can only hope they're alright but after that I don't know, I guess looking into the eyes of evil changes you."

"Carol's little girl Sophia was chased into the woods by walkers and I looked for her," Daryl confessed.

"You brought her home?"

"No, we found her later as a walker," Daryl sighed his eyes glassing over at the simple thought of little Sophia and the memory of her stumbling out of the barn.

"I'm sorry little brother but in this world we can only try, but that doesn't mean we will be able to save everyone." Daryl nodded knowing he was right.

"After that Carol tried to kill herself but I was able to stop her, we got close, became friends."

"You saved her life."

"Yeah more than once, pulled her off the farm too when she was being chased by walkers."

"Didn't she have a husband?" Merle asked trying to remember and when he heard Daryl growl low in his throat he knew he had remembered right.

"He died back at the camp in a walker attack."

"No great loss?"

"No great loss, he was a wife beater who looked at his daughter in all the wrong ways." Merle nodded.

"Some blokes are just sick!" Merle couldn't help but hiss, looking behind him at where Carol was now talking to Jessica. He took a steady breath before looking back at Daryl.

"After mum died, dad sort of lost it, he drummed into us that caring about people was bad and it only brought pain… it's understandable, mum meant the world to him and watching her die just about killed him," he said before looking up at Daryl. "He prepared us well for this world, made us strong, good trackers and hunters but when it came to his views on love he was wrong."

"We ain't a couple, we're just friends, barely even that… she was just looking for someone to keep her safe," Daryl huffed remembering his and Carol's argument earlier that day.

"You're wrong," Merle replied his voice strong and sure, Daryl looked up surprised. "Don't be a fool little brother, you know it's more, you feel it…. don't run from it, good things are far and few between in this shit world, when you find something good you grab hold and don't let go." Daryl didn't know how to respond to Merle's words, he wasn't used to this side of Merle – kind, caring, someone that felt…. everything but he knew he was right. This world was dark and hellish and the good was far and few between and he cared about Carol more than even he realised. Sighing he looked out into the darkening sky deciding once his shift was over he would go find Carol and apologise.

When Daryl and Merle had finished their shift, Rick and T-Dog had relieved them. Daryl had been surprised that Merle seemed to hold no resentment to either man. When Daryl had mentioned what happened on the roof, Merle had just shrugged saying he was out of control that day, was high and needed the time out. The fact that he had been left there, he said, was an accident. _"He dropped the bloody key, it makes him thick not evil, could of happened to anyone." _Daryl was finding himself stunned at every turn with Merle but he knew the things Merle had seen in The Governor's compound had changed him.

They headed towards the dining room ready for some dinner. On entering they heard music playing softly. The groups all sat together talking and laughing like old friends and Daryl couldn't help but smile at seeing Carol laughing along with them. Some people were dancing like Maggie and Glenn, Jessica was swaying with her little ones in her arms, Andrea was dancing with one of the guards as was Lori and Hershel was dancing with the nurse who they had been introduced to, her name was Susan and she was in her fifties. It was nice to see the group finally relaxing.

"You should ask her to dance, it's easy, watch." He smiled as he watched Merle walk over to Carol and Beth who sat together, extending his hand he smiled softly at Beth.

"May I have this dance Miss?" Beth giggled at his words looking at Carol who smiled and gave the girl a small nod, Beth took his hand and started to sway with Merle as Hershel looked at them almost scowling causing Daryl to laugh, shake his head. _**"That's trouble waiting to happen," **_he couldn't help but think.

Taking a moment he went to move towards Carol but stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Tyrese stop in front of her and ask her to dance. She nodded smiling before standing to dance with him. Daryl felt anger and jealousy burn through his veins like molten lava as he watched them sway slowly together. Clenching his fists at his side and gritting his teeth he turned and stormed out no longer hungry. Merle watched Daryl leave angry and sighed knowing he would have to talk to Tyrese about Carol. Tyrese was a nice guy but Carol was out of bounds, she was Daryl's woman – she just didn't know it yet.


	9. Confrontations

_**Thank you to you all for your wonderful reviews and to my beta for going over this for me. I hope you all enjoy this update and take the time to review and let me know your thoughts.**_

_Chapter 9_

_Confrontations._

The next day Merle volunteered to walk the wall with Tyrese, he wanted some time alone with the man so they could talk about Carol. He could understand if he liked Carol but Tyrese needed to realise that Carol was taken. Even if Daryl hadn't made his move yet, it was clear the two cared about each other. They had been on watch for a few hours and their changeover would be soon. Merle knew he needed to say something but he was trying to be sure it came out right; he didn't want to make waves if none were needed.

"So I saw you and Carol dancing last night," Merle spoke calmly and casually trying his best to sound natural and uninterested.

"Well couldn't have her be the only lady not dancing." Merle nodded.

"Yeah that's why I asked Beth to dance," Merle knew that was a lie, he liked Beth she was smart and pretty and her laugh was intoxicating but he knew nothing could or would ever come of it. She was too young for him; no matter how much he wished otherwise it was just a bad idea. Tyrese just nodded looking out into the open field in front of them. "So you're not looking to start anything up with Carol then?"

"Oh I didn't say that," Tyrese smiled looking at Merle. "Carol is a great lady, smart, funny, beautiful woman and she is single, so yeah I'm pretty interested in her."

"Well actually she isn't single, she is with my brother."

"Daryl?"

"Yeah, they have a thing going on," Merle replied gruffly.

"Well according to Carol her husband died in a walker attack and she hasn't been with anyone since," Tyrese smirked.

"They may not be official but Daryl has a thing for her and it's pretty clear she feels the same way."

"Well I say she is fair game," Tyrese replied crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Her husband has been dead for months and your brother hasn't made a move yet so he can't be too interested."

"You're wrong, I know that boy in and out… he is in love with her he's just…," Merle fought the urge to say scared. "Unsure of himself," Merle argued trying to make Tyrese see just how important Carol was to Daryl but it was clear he didn't care.

"Well I'm not going to back off, I think Carol likes me and I like her a lot… everyone deserves someone in this world Merle, so if your brother really is into her he better make a move fast cause he has competition now," Tyrese informed him nodding at Rick and Andrea as they climbed the wall and heading into the prison for lunch. Merle sighed watching him go knowing Daryl needed to hurry up and tell Carol how he felt before he lost her to someone else.

Daryl couldn't believe it when Merle had come to him when he returned from hunting, telling him he had approached Tyrese about Carol. At first Daryl had growled at him asking him why he even bothered to say anything but when Merle had interrupted saying Tyrese had made it clear he was interested in Carol and had every intention of making a move, Daryl had been left worried.

He hadn't even considered the possibility that someone would come along and steal Carol away, yeah he had been jealous when he saw them dancing together but he figured it was just a friendly gesture. But now he faced the real possibility that if he didn't do something and fast, he would lose her.

What if she didn't want him? Did she feel about him like he did for her? What if she really liked Tyrese and wanted to be with him? What if he proclaimed his love for her and she rejected him, laughed at him? Deciding to give himself till tomorrow to decide what to say to her, he headed for the bathrooms to clean up for the evening.

Merle had felt guilty after telling Daryl about his talk with Tyrese. At first he was flip about it shrugging and saying if she wanted to be with Tyrese that was her choice, he didn't bloody want her but as he watched Daryl storm away hurt and angry he knew it was all a front.

Maybe he could talk to Carol, maybe if she knew how Daryl felt she would confront him. He knew he shouldn't butt in, that it was up to them to make things happen but he knew Daryl and how stubborn he was and he knew if he didn't do something Daryl would lose Carol and he couldn't stand to see his little brother hurt again.

He wanted him to be happy, to have a life with the woman he loved. Merle had watch Daryl's heart break when their mother had died a slow death to cancer, it had destroyed their dad, and devastated both boys. Daryl had been so young; Merle had wanted to protect him but their father had become hard and cold towards them saying love was for pussies and they had to harden up.

Merle had changed from a sweet, fun loving child to the racist redneck he had become. He had been hard on Daryl, too hard and he wanted to make up for his past mistakes, he wanted Daryl to be the man he was meant to be, maybe… maybe there was even hope for him too. He rounded the corner but quickly ducked back seeing Carol and Tyrese standing near her bedroom door.

"Thanks for joining me on the walk Carol, it was good talking to you," Tyrese smiled down at her, Merle wanted to rip his fucking head off.

"Thank you for asking it was nice getting out of the kitchen," she smiled softly but when Tyrese leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, Merle felt his fist clench at his side.

"Goodnight," he nodded before walking away. Merle felt anger blaze through him, an anger he had gotten pretty good at controlling since the horrors he witnessed at the Governor's compound but he felt all that control start slipping away.

"What is going on between you two? Do I sense a new romance brewing?" He heard Beth ask giggling as she stepped out of her room and stood next to Carol.

"What? No don't be silly, Tyrese and I are just friends."

"Please, I saw that kiss, he is clearly smitten." Carol couldn't help but smile at Beth's giggly voice, shaking her head. She doubted Tyrese was interested in her and even if he was, it was just a nice friendship to her. She only had eyes for Daryl not that he even looked at her lately, let alone showed any interest in her that way.

"You fucking slut!" Carol turned sharply looking at Merle who stormed down the hall towards her and Beth. "My brother has spent months keeping you safe, looking after you, saving your life time and time again and this is how you thank him, by throwing yourself under the first meathead that smiles at you?" He snapped at her, his voice hard and booming, he stopped standing right in front of her all but pushing Beth out of the way as he towered over her.

"Not that it is any of your business Merle but Tyrese and I are just friends," Carol snapped back at him refusing to let him intimidate her.

"Oh yeah really looked like it! Your little girlfriend wasn't the only one to see that kiss."

"It was a kiss on the cheek, it's not like he stuck his tongue down my throat!" she hissed.

"You would have liked that wouldn't you, you whore!" he was going overboard, the old Merle had been unleashed and he just didn't know how to control himself. "My brother is better off without your ass anyway, what he saw in a used up old hag like you I'll never know." Carol felt tears burn her eyes at his words, this is what she was afraid of, why she kept Daryl at arm's length, Ed had always said no one would want her, that she was used up and Merle had just confirmed it.

"Hey! Why don't you back off?" Beth snapped tapping him on the shoulder.

"Get lost you stupid bitch!" he turned hissing in her face but before either of them knew what had happened Beth had lifted her closed fist and punched him right in the mouth knocking him to the ground. Carol stood stunned speechless as Beth rubbed her sore hand.

"My name is Beth, Beth Greene and that is Carol," she informed him, standing over him as he looked up at her stunned, his lip bloody. "You haven't been around for months and you have no idea what has gone on between them or seen how they are with each other, so before you go running your mouth again why don't you make certain what you're saying is right… oh and another thing she is not a slut and I'm not a stupid bitch, we are ladies and you would do well to remember that… come on Carol." Beth grasped her hand turning her to head down the hall seeing Daryl standing there. Carol couldn't stop the sob that tore through her throat as she turned in the other direction, stepping over Merle and taking off. Beth sighed watching her go.

"What the hell is going on?" Daryl asked moving closer to Beth and looking down at Merle who was still on the ground speechless.

"Why don't you ask your jerk of a brother or better yet just tell Carol how you really feel about her… also you should tell your brother to watch his mouth before someone else punches him in it," Beth snapped stepping over Merle and running after Carol.

"Now that I respect," Merle announced touching the spot where Beth had punched him, watching her go, the girl had fire and spunk and he found himself liking her even more.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Daryl asked kneeling down near Merle who was now sitting himself up against a nearby wall.

"I lost my cool."

"I heard."

"How much?" Merle asked worried.

"All of it, you weren't very quiet… what happened to cool and calm Merle?"

"I ain't perfect Daryl, I fight with the rage inside me every day and most the time I win but sometimes I don't," he sighed looking down ashamed. Daryl nodded understanding, he dealt with the same rage everyday too.

"You need to apologise to Carol and Beth." Merle nodded.

"I will but just don't let her get away little brother, you'll regret it." Daryl sighed knowing he was right but said nothing, helping his brother up off the floor patting him on the back.

"Let's get some ice for that lip," Daryl sighed leading him towards the kitchen. He would fix up Merle and then go find Carol, it was clear they really needed to talk.


	10. Need to want you

_**I wanted to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for taking the time to read this so far. Thank you to my wonderful beta for getting this back to me so quickly. Unfortunately this is my last update till after the 10**__**th**__** July as I have to go away on business for almost a week and won't have the time to write and limited access to the internet. I hope no one is too annoyed that I left it at such a big cliff-hanger but I have the next chapter in mind and I promise it will be worth the wait. So please feed my muse and review.**_

_Chapter 10_

_Need to want you._

Merle made his way through the prison the next day. He was on a mission to find Beth and Carol and apologise for his outburst the day before. He had talked to Daryl about Carol and at first Daryl had been reluctant to talk about it but then finally admitted that he did care about Carol a lot and the thought of her being with someone else was tearing him up inside.

And while Daryl was hesitant, Merle had convinced him that being totally up front with her was the best approach, Daryl had sworn to talk to her but Merle knew he hadn't yet. Merle found them in the dining area tidying up after everyone from breakfast. Taking a deep breath, he moved over to Carol and Beth.

"Ladies," he spoke, his voice shaky but sure.

"Something we can do for you Merle?" Beth asked as the two women turned the face him. Beth was looking dead at him unafraid and unflinching, arms crossed over her chest showing him she was still annoyed at him. Carol on the other hand couldn't even look at him and opted for looking at the floor leaving him feeling like shit.

"I came to apologise about my outburst yesterday, I was out of line and you have no idea how sorry I am."

"I knew you had it in you," Beth smiled referring to his apology but Carol still couldn't bring herself to look at him, sighing he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him.

"Carol you're not a slut or a bad person or anything like that I just let my mouth get away from me is all… my mum died when I was a teenager and after that our old man was devastated and it was like a piece of him died with her, he loved her so much. They were childhood sweethearts," he explained a deep sadness in his voice. "He started to change, drinking and hitting us I became hard and I guess I changed too… I struggle every day to control that anger and yesterday I lost and I'm really sorry I took it out on you. I worry about Daryl; I see how much he cares for you and how seeing you with Tyrese is hurting him and I just wanted to protect him."

"I understand that you want to protect your brother but there isn't anything other than friendship between Tyrese and I," Carol spoke softly finally meeting his eyes.

"Maybe you should tell him that because he has other ideas," Merle muttered.

"I will," she replied strongly and he couldn't help but smile. "And as for Daryl caring about me, he's just over protective," she sighed.

"You're wrong," he whispered before turning to face Beth. "Beth I would also like to apologise to you, you were trying to protect your friend and I shouldn't have yelled at you or called you a bitch which you're not." Hershel stood close by listening, he knew what had happened last night and when he saw Merle heading towards his little girl he wanted to make sure nothing bad happened but he had to say he was both surprised and glad to hear the man apologise.

"Apology accepted," she smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. Beth had a smile that could light up a whole room and he was hoping she wouldn't say no to his next request.

"Well I'd like to make it up to you all the same, Maggie tells me you love picking berries and there just so happens to be a berry bush just beyond the wall, I thought maybe we could go out and dig it up and bring it back here to put in the garden."

"I'd like that," she smiled but Hershel quickly stepped forward.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Merle looked up at the older man and saw the concern on his face.

"I'll keep her safe sir and we wouldn't be gone more than five minutes," Merle tried to reassure him but it quickly became clear that it wasn't her safety that was worrying him.

"I have no doubt that you could keep my Beth safe if travellers or walkers happened upon you but that is not what concerns me," Hershel made clear. "She is just a child." Merle frowned realising that Hershel Greene didn't want his daughter mixed up with him.

"Daddy I'm not a child," Beth protested. "I turn seventeen in two weeks."

"Mr. Dixon, a word in private if I could." Merle nodded moving across the room and taking a deep breath he looked at the older man. "My Beth is still a child no matter what she may think and to be quiet honest you're not the type of man I had hoped for her."

"With all due respect sir, Beth isn't a child, she is a young lady and I know I'm not perfect or even good enough for your daughter, I have made more than a few mistakes in the past fighting, drinking, doing drugs and even spent time in prison but I fight every day to be a better person and to do right," he tried to explain, to make Hershel understand. "Beth is strong and smart but she is also kind and sweet and she makes me want to do better, to be better… more." Hershel sighed nodding, hoping he wasn't making a terrible mistake.

"I give you my permission to take Beth to get the berry bush but you're to be in sight of the prison at all times and to be no longer then ten minutes." Merle nodded smiling.

"Of course sir and I ask that maybe if you're comfortable with it that I can call on your daughter again maybe to join me at dinner time or to take a walk some nights?" Hershel respected the fact that Merle had the decency to at least ask him, not many men would bother too, hell not even Glenn had asked his permission before starting up with Maggie.

"You may but I have conditions… I'm to know where you will be and it's never to be behind closed doors, she may be becoming a young lady but she is still my little girl and you will show her the respect she is due… no funny business until she is either twenty one or your wife." Swallowing hard, Merle nodded deciding his terms were more than fair and if things went like he hoped he knew one day Beth would be his wife.

"Yes sir." Hershel reached out taking his hand and shaking it. Merle turned to smile at Beth nodding his head and couldn't help but laugh softly as she squealed jumping up and down hugging Carol. That was also when he noticed two other things… one, Tyrese was now standing beside Carol and two, Daryl stood in the dining room door way with his fist clenched at his side. "Uh oh," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Hershel asked looking at where Merle was staring and seeing Daryl, "Ah."

"I better go talk to him."

"Wait," the older man stopped him grasping his arm and Merle looked at him. "Let's see what he'll do." Merle sighed looking back at his little brother hoping this played out alright.

Daryl watched as Tyrese placed a hand on Carol's arm. She was laughing at Beth who was bouncing and going on about something she was clearly excited about. Daryl was about to turn away and storm out when he saw Tyrese lean in and whisper something in Carol's ear. That was it, he had had enough, fist clenched at his side, he stormed over to them stopping in front of Carol.

"Why don't you take your god damn hands off her," he spat at Tyrese who looked at him amused.

"There a problem Daryl?" he asked. Daryl could hear the amusement in his tone and tried not to let it get to him as he glared at the other man.

"Daryl." He turned looking at her as he heard her soft voice whisper his name, locking eyes with her he instantly felt calmer. "We were just talking."

"He had his hands all over you, he always bloody does."

"Daryl…" she went to speak but was cut off by Tyrese.

"Maybe she likes my hands on her, ever thought of that?"

"You piece of shit!" Daryl hissed moving to hit him that was when Merle and Hershel leaped into action grasping him under the arms and pulling him back. After a few moments of thrashing he jerked free. "I don't need this shit!" he spat turning to storm away but Carol grabbed his arm forcing him to face her.

"Daryl talk to me please," her voice begged him as did her eyes. "My uncle always said to me Carol you'll never get what you want unless you ask for it… what do you want Daryl?"

"You," he replied breathily before he could even stop himself. "Just you." Carol felt like her world was spinning and all she wanted to do was step forward and kiss him but before she could even take one step, Tyrese's mocking laugh cut her off.

"You're too late brother, she's taken," he smirked laying his arm over Carol's shoulder, to say she was stunned was an understatement but before she could do anything Daryl's face screwed up in anger and he stormed out. Carol felt annoyance and anger flood her whole being and she couldn't stop herself from pushing Tyrese's arm off her shoulder and spinning to face him.

"How dare you!" she hissed. "We are not together, we never were and we never will be," she saw the hurt flitter across his face and couldn't help but feel bad. Sighing she took a deep breath before continuing.

"You're a nice guy Tyrese but I gave my heart to Daryl a long time ago, I should have made that clear but I just thought you were looking for a friend… I'm sorry," she whispered before turning and going after Daryl. Merle couldn't help but smile, his little brother would be alright; he got the girl.

Carol found him fast enough, in his room that he shared with Merle. He was slamming things around as he got ready to go hunting it looked like. Moving into the room she shut and locked the door behind her wanting them to have some privacy. He spun to face her when he heard the door click close.

"What do you want?" he snarled at her but she decided not to be angry. He was upset and thought he had lost her, if the rolls were reversed she would probably be acting the same way.

"You," she whispered throwing his words back at him. "Just you," she spoke louder, he looked up at her shocked.

"But Tyrese…" he started but she quickly cut him off moving across the room where he stood.

"Tyrese made an assumption and he was wrong… I only wanted to be his friend but it turns out he wanted something more, something I couldn't give him because my heart belongs to you," she confessed openly trying not to be afraid and to not let her insecurities get the better of her.

Daryl couldn't think, he couldn't breathe all he knew was that the woman he loved, the women he had been pining for, for months was standing before him giving herself to him because she felt the same for him.

He felt warmth and heat overtake him, the undeniable urge to take her then and there. He needed her, wanted her and had to have her and before he could stop himself he had dropped his bow from his grasp and stepped forward smashing his lips down onto hers.


	11. Lost in you

_**YAY I'm back! My business trip was very successful but really stressful too, I have been back a few days but been so drained and worn out that I just haven't been able to write but finally I got some rest and now I'm back and writing thank goodness. Well I hope you all enjoy and will review with your thoughts.**_

_Chapter 11_

_Lost in you._

_**Daryl couldn't think, he couldn't breathe all he knew was that the woman he loved the woman he had been pining for, for months, was standing before him giving herself to him because she felt the same for him. **_

_**He felt warmth and heat over take him, the undeniable urge to take her then and there. He needed her, wanted her and had to have her and before he could stop himself he had dropped his bow from his grasp and stepped forward smashing his lips down onto hers.**_

Their kiss was soft at first, gentle but it was quickly replaced with one full of hunger and the need to be close to each other. Their hands were everywhere all at once, pushing and pulling at each other's clothes, desperate to feel their bare skin pressed to each other with no clothes separating them.

Daryl ran his hands down her side and cupped her bottom as he lifted her up, Carol wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his erection pressing into her. They moved across the room never breaking the kiss. Daryl stopped at a desk that sat along the far bedroom wall, with one swift motion he swept the contents that sat on the table onto the floor, neither reacting to the sound of glass shattering, their kiss never broke.

He felt her rip open his top, he couldn't help but be surprised by her strength as he heard buttons fly around the room. Carol pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He moved to do the same lifting the hem of her shirt breaking their kiss momentarily. After it was completely removed, he tossed the shirt on the floor.

"Carol..." he whispered his voice desperate and needy.

"Sshhh…please. Daryl, I need you," she moaned.

Pulling her back into a heated kiss, he unclasped her bra throwing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. She fumbled with his pants for a moment before unzipping them and pushing them down with the aid of her feet.

He stepped back for a moment slipping off his boots and stepping out of his pants, leaving him completely naked before her. She bit her lip at the sight of him. She had never imagined just how beautiful he was, she had always fantasized about what it would be like to be with him, how he would touch her, kiss her, how he would feel under her touch, what he would look like naked and exposed before her and she had to admit this was so much better than any fantasy she'd had or could ever have.

Grasping the back of his neck, she pulled him back to her smashing their lips together. Lifting her hips, she felt him reach for and pull down her pants and underwear down, raising her hips he moved them past her bum and down her legs tossing them to the floor.

Her skin was hot under his hands as they ran down her body cupping her wet mound he thrusted two fingers inside of her, smiling when he heard her breathy moans as she arched her back trying to press further into his hand. He had never thought this would happen, he thought for sure he had lost her to that asshole Tyrese but here she was naked before him, wet and tight, moaning and whimpering begging him for more, he knew now he would never let her go.

Too turned on for any more teasing, she wrapped her hand around his hard cock placing him at her entrance in a silent welcome. Removing his hand from her pussy he slipped his cock up and down her wet slit, teasing her clit hearing her whimper. He couldn't help the cocky smirk that formed on his lips.

"Daryl, please, no more teasing… I need you inside me," she begged and he happily obliged, sliding into her warm heat. He groaned loudly at finally being inside her. She was his heaven.

"Oh, god. Daryl," she moaned feeling him stretch and fill her for the first time.

"Oh, god. Carol, you feel so good... so hot and wet for me," he moaned thrusting in and out of her slowly before starting to pick up the pace. "So goddamn tight."

He pulled out of her almost completely before slamming back into her, hitting just the right spot inside her that made her eyes roll up and her toes curl. Daryl couldn't stop himself from looking down to where they were so intently joined, groaning at the sight of him slipping in and out of her wet pussy.

Carol followed his eyes seeing his cock slick with her juices disappear and reappear from her hot quim. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She had never seen anything so hot in her whole life. She was so close she could feel the burn starting to grow.

"Fuck. Daryl, harder... please," she groaned throwing her head back in pleasure. He could see she was close. His own orgasm was building fast, but he wanted to make this so good for her.

"God can't believe I'm here with you, like this, that you want me, never thought an angel like you would ever want me" She groaned deeply at his words moments from falling over the edge. "Fuck, I love you."

"Oh god!" she wailed in release his words sending her spiralling out of control. Daryl thrust into her hard feeling her clench and unclench around him before falling over the edge with her shooting his milky seed inside her welcoming body.

Both breathing heavily, Carol could feel his heart beat pounding against her bare chest almost as hard and fast as her own. Finally looking at each other, Daryl smiled cupping her cheek but she could see guilt in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked panting still out of breath.

"Fuck Carol… you're just an angel and here I am a redneck who doesn't deserve yah and I take you on a desk" he sighed. "I should have done this right, slower more romantic or some shit like that." She couldn't help but smile at his sweetness.

"Daryl firstly I'm no angel and you are no redneck… it's sweet that you wanted this to be more romantic but I can't think of anything more romantic than us confessing our attraction to each other and then falling into a mind blowing, passionate sexual embrace and it doesn't matter if it's in a bed, on a desk or even in the middle of the woods as long as it's us, together… that's all that matters," he smiled as she cupped his cheeks. "And for your information Daryl Dixon you deserve happiness and someone to love and love you, if anything it's me that doesn't deserve you" she whispered looking down letting her hands drop from his face. He looked at her stunned before lifting her chin to look at him.

"You deserve everything," he spoke so clear and strong that she felt tears burn her eyes, moving forward she placed a soft kiss on his lips before moving back.

"I meant it Carol, when I said I loved you… I don't expect you to say it back but you should know I love you and I promise I'll never let anything or anyone come between us again." She nodded almost crying again at his admission.

"I love you too," she whispered "and I'm not just saying it because you did, I truly love you Daryl," she smiled shyly blushing under his intense gaze, he was looking at her hungrily again as he smashed his lips back down onto hers lifted her up from her table and walked them to the bed. She felt him getting hard again as they tumbled onto the bed together.

Tyrese had been standing outside the room they were in for a while, he listened as they made love for the second time and felt rage and rejection burn through him. Carol was meant to be his, he had taken time being kind and gentle with her not wanting to push to quickly in fear of chasing her away only to have that piece of crap redneck come in and spoil it all, he had stolen his woman from him and he would make him pay.

"Tyrese?" he turned at the sound of Michonne's voice. "What are you doing outside Daryl and Merle's room?" she asked concerned moving to stand in front of him. She had seen what had happened in the dining room and she was worried about him.

"Nothing," he snapped at her but she could hear the joined moans coming from the room.

"Tyrese I know you're hurt but she made her choice, you need to respect it."

"She wants the stupid redneck she can have him," he hissed as he started to walk off.

"Tyrese," she spoke loudly; he stopped but didn't turn to face her. "Let it go." He said nothing as he stormed down the hall. Let it go, he couldn't let it go, Carol was his, he had taken them in, provided them with shelter and safety and this was the thanks they gave?

They would both pay for this.

Michonne watched as her childhood friend disappeared from her sight sighing. She had always been close to Tyrese; truth was he had no friends growing up aside from her. His father had left at a young age and his mother was a drunk who had beaten him for years. When he was fourteen he had been put into a mental hospital after beating a neighbourhood kid almost to death but because he was young when he turned eighteen his record had been wiped and he had been released.

After that he had left town and Michonne had always written to him, but he never said much just that he was working and keeping busy and then he had announced he was a prison guard. She had been surprised but hopeful that this would keep his life on the right track but truth was as much as she loved Tyrese she knew there was a darkness inside him and she worried that Carol choosing Daryl would set him off.

Deciding the best thing was to keep a close eye on him, she sighed moving down the hall, she would stay close to him and that way if he did snap she could be there to stop it. She just hoped he didn't try to hurt Daryl or Carol because she knew it would end badly for everyone.


	12. I will save you or stop you

_**Thank you all for reading so far and for all the great reviews I have received. Thank you to my lovely beta for going over this for me. I hope you all enjoy.**_

_Chapter 12_

_I will save you or stop you._

Less than a week had passed since Carol and Daryl had made their feelings for each other clear. In that time a few things had changed, she had returned to her room one night to find all her things gone and replaced with Merle's who told her to ask Daryl what was going on. When she had asked him unable to help but feeling annoyed that they would move her stuff without talking to her first, he took her to the room he shared with Merle and said that it was now their room.

"_I don't wanna wake up one more morning without you at my side woman," _she smiled at the memory of his reasoning, she remembered how her anger and annoyance at them moving her stuff had melted away and how they had made love right afterwards.

Tyrese had mostly kept his distance, avoiding them both at almost every turn. She had to admit she did feel bad for the man; the world was cold and harsh, no one should be alone. She just hoped he found someone who could return his feelings. Michonne had taken to spending a lot of time with her, which at first she found odd but Michonne just smiled and said she found her company soothing as she didn't talk as much as the other women. Carol had laughed at this and nodded, they had become quite close in such a short time.

Merle and Beth were growing closer also. They ate together most evenings usually with an over protective Hershel between or right across the table from them but afterwards he always gave them time alone to go for a walk and Merle had taken to helping Beth to care for the berry bush they had brought in from just beyond the wall.

Carol had to admit she was surprised at their coupling but every time she saw them together she understood it, the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking was breathtaking, they truly loved each other.

But even with love in the air there seemed to be problems between Lori and Rick. Truth was they didn't seem to recover from the wedge Shane had caused between them and it seemed they were only together out of obligation and because of young Carl. Carol hoped they could repair things and if not, that they could walk away from each other romantically. She had experienced a loveless marriage first hand and neither of them deserved that.

Carol was now alone in the kitchen, everyone had finished their dinner and had headed off to do their own thing. After cleaning up she decided all she wanted was a hot shower and to hop into bed and wait for Daryl to finish his watch with Merle. She moved from the kitchen through the dining room and out into the hall only to run into Tyrese.

"Tyrese, sorry I didn't see you there," she couldn't help but gasp startled.

"That's alright Carol, I seem to have a habit of scaring you." She laughed softly, nodding.

"Don't take it personally; the dead rising kind of put me on edge." He laughed at her nodding in agreeance.

"Yeah think it put us all on edge." She smiled nodding before a silence fell over them, she could feel the awkwardness thick in the air and couldn't help but sigh.

"Tyrese I don't want things to be strange between us, I'm sorry if you feel I led you on."

"No Carol it's not your fault, Merle tried to tell me there was something between you and Daryl and I should have listened, all I want is for you to be happy," he smiled touching her arm. Even though his words were kind and calm, something in his eyes and his touch left her unsure. "I wanted to apologise so I picked you up something on the trip today."

"Oh Tyrese you didn't have to do that," she sighed unsure how she felt about taking a gift from this man. Tyrese had gone into town with Glenn, Rick and one of the other guards Tony today.

"Please Carol let me do this, it will make me feel better about this misunderstanding." Her head was screaming that she should just go back to her room and stay there, that something just didn't feel right but she already felt bad over her rejection of him that she felt obligated to go with him.

Nodding he smiled as he turned and led her out the back of the prison, he walked over to the wall allowing her to climb up the ladder he followed closely behind once they reached the top. She shivered slightly at the cool night air wishing she had been wearing her coat. Looking over to the far side of the wall she could see Daryl and Merle which made her feel a bit better but as she looked around she noticed there was nothing there except a long bit of rope that was tied to the wall and hung over the edge.

"Tyrese what are we doing up here?" she asked looking up at him confused.

"I want to give you your surprise," he smiled at her but it wasn't sweet and kind like his normal smile, no, this one was cold and sinister.

"What surprise?" she asked swallowing hard.

"This," he replied revealing a small black device that almost looked like a T.V. controller but as she looked closer she realised what it was, she had seen it before with her uncle's line of work.

"Tyrese!" she gasped but it was too late she watched in horror as he flicked the red button and she heard the explosion, people screamed and the wall shook under the force of the explosion but seemed to hold up against it. "Don't do this," she begged him.

"I have no choice, you left me with no choice!" he screamed in her face but as he moved forward she stepped back trying to get away from him but he grasped hold of her jerking her to him painfully.

"Tyrese let her go." Tryese pulled Carol flushed against him, keeping her back pressed against his back and using her as a shield. She watched as Michonne tried to get closer to them but Tryese raised his gun at her.

"Don't come any closer Michonne, I don't want to hurt you but that doesn't mean I won't," he spat at her; she lowered her katana trying to make him see she wasn't a threat but she made sure to keep it in her hand. She had been waiting for this ever since she had found him outside Carol and Daryl's room listening to them as they made love for the first time.

"Tyrese you need to stop and think about what you're doing, you're better than this, you don't want to hurt Carol, she is a good person."

"She is, she is so sweet and soft," he whispered into her ear running his hand just over her breast, she couldn't stop herself from shuddering as she tried to pull away from him disgusted but he held her tightly to him.

"I have known you since we were kids and I have always been at your side even after what you did to Sonya…"

"She was a slut!" he hissed face going red with rage. "She was meant to be mine but I found her with him, fucking him! I couldn't let that go, she had to pay," he yelled.

"Carol isn't Sonya, Tyrese," Michonne tried to get through to him.

"I know that, what do you think I am, crazy?" he laughed Carol couldn't stop herself from think _"Ah yeah, just a lot"_ at his question. "But she is mine, she will see that with time and… and if she doesn't… well I'll just have to punish her too."

"Tyrese you're sick, you need help, please let me help you," Michonne begged him but she could see her pleas were falling on deaf ears. "I will save you if you let me or I'll stop you," she promised raising her blade but before she could do anything more he fired his gun, the force of the hit throwing her off the wall and back into the prison yard.

Carol couldn't stop the scream that ripped through her throat as she watched her friend fall to the hard ground below and when she didn't move she felt dread fill her.

"You crazy bastard you killed her!" she yelled at him but he just smiled before swinging and hitting her, moments later her world turned black.

Daryl heard the gun shot and then Carol screaming, he had been so distracted by the explosion that he hadn't seen her on the far end of the wall with Tyrese, he watched in horror as Tyrese hit her, knocking her out before throwing her over his shoulder and lowering them both down the wall. Daryl ran, Rick closely behind him, but by the time he got to where the rope hung they were gone.

"Daddy quick!" they heard Beth yell, looking down they saw Michonne bleeding and unconscious, Daryl slung his bow over his back and moved to climb down the wall.

"We got walkers at the front entrance," they heard T-Dog yell.

"I want four people on the wall guarding the entrance, T-Dog, you and Andrea get everyone else inside," Rick yelled from beside him. "Where are you going?" he asked seeing Daryl moving for the rope again.

"Where do you think? That's my woman he took out there and I'll be dammed if I'm just going to let him hurt her, I'm going after them."

"Alright I'm coming with you," Rick sighed.

"No you stay, unlikely as it is if the walkers get through the wall the people here are going to need you to keep them safe and get them out in one piece, I'll be fine, besides I move faster alone." Rick sighed again before nodding.

"Here take this," he said handing Daryl his gun, taking it Daryl slipped it into his belt.

"I'll be back in two days or I'm not coming back," he said moving for the rope again and seeing Merle tie his own rope off. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like baby brother? I'm coming with you."

"No you should stay here with Beth."

"Beth understands, now stop your bloody yammering and let's go," he snapped before climbing down the wall. Sighing Daryl moved do the same. When they reached the ground it seemed the walkers were only near the front entrance for the time being. Moving fast but quiet they headed out into the darkness determined to find Carol and bring her home safely.

Carol groaned at the pounding in her head, her whole body ached and she could feel the cold earth below her. The memory of what had happened flashed before her mind and she shot up from her place on the ground. She instantly regretted her actions as she felt her world spin. Grasping her head she felt dried blood, no doubt from where Tyrese had hit her.

"Hello my love," his voice was grating in her ears and a part of her just wanted to tell him to shut up but the part that had spent twelve years with an abusive husband knew better. She wondered how long she had been out; she knew it must be a while as she opened her eyes. The sun was high in the sky and from what her uncle had taught her she knew that it was at least midday which meant they had been gone from the prison for at least fourteen hours and that worried her to no end. If she managed to get away from him she had no idea which way was back to the prison and to Daryl.

Daryl.

Her heart clenched at the thought of him, he must be so worried, and she couldn't fail him she had to fight to get back to him. She forced her eyes to open and focus, she noticed they were in the woods and she couldn't see any houses or streams nearby.

"Are you hungry?" she heard him ask but she shook her head even when her stomach betrayed her and growled loudly. "You sound hungry my love," he laughed softly, sitting next to her and trying to hand her a plate of what looked like scrambled eggs.

"Stop calling me that," she hissed. "I'm not your love and I don't want anything from you," she snapped pushing the plate from his hand as she stood, watching as it dropped to the floor.

"You ungrateful bitch!" he hissed backhanding her; she braced herself and managed to stay on her feet even with the power behind the hit. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that but I cooked for you my love and you should eat, we have a long trip ahead of us. Oh but you're going to be so happy there we will build a life for ourselves and maybe one day soon we can talk about starting a family together."

"You're crazy," she couldn't stop herself from whispering, she saw the anger rise in his face. "No I'm sorry, I'm just scared Tyrese. You're sick, please you need help."

"No, no you're wrong, I'm not crazy but I love you Carol."

"Oh god."

"Please no , I love you that's all and before that piece of shit redneck interfered I know you felt something, maybe not love, not yet but you'll see one day you will love me too," he grasped her arms almost like he was begging her to believe him.

"Tyrese I know you want that to be true but no matter where you take me or what you do, I'll never love you like you want me too… I love Daryl."

"NO!" he screamed. "You will be mine, you will love me and if you can't… well if I can't have you in life I will take you to your death." She felt her heart pound in her ears at his threat seeing the sincerity in his eyes, his face screwed up in rage but in the moment that his eyes slammed shut she grabbed the gun from his waistband. Pushing him back she flicked off the safety and pointed it at him.

"Stay back!" she ordered him. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you either let me go back to the prison, to Daryl or I make you." He laughed out loud at this.

"You wouldn't, you're just like Sonya keep back or else but she couldn't bring herself to hurt me and neither can you… you're too sweet," he smirked.

"I'm not as sweet as you think I am," she replied. He must have realised how serious she was as she saw his smile fade and she fired shooting him right in the head, sighing as he fell to the ground.

She placed the gun into her waistband and she looked around for anything else she could use as a weapon but that's when she heard the first lot of moans. Looking up she saw about ten walkers heading right for her. Thinking fast she turned and started to climb up the closest tree, screaming when she felt cold dead fingers brush her ankle but luckily she got up just in time. She watched in horror as they tore into Tyrese's still warm flesh. Forcing herself to look away she just prayed Daryl found her fast, she was sore all over, hungry and thirsty and she knew that if she made the mistake of falling asleep she was as good as dead as the walkers below scratched at the tree in an attempt to get to her.

"Daryl please hurry," she whispered leaning her head against the tree trying to ignore the moans and groans of the walkers below.


	13. Sitting on the edge

_**Thank you all for reading and for your reviews they are wonderful to read. Big thank you to my amazing beta. I hope you all enjoy.**_

_Chapter 13_

_Sitting on the edge._

Daryl and Merle had been walking for hours; the sun had been up for a while but their tracks where hard to follow. It seemed Tyrese was good at doubling back to try and confuse them. When a gunshot rang out both Daryl and Merle had stopped dead in their tracks.

A million horrifying thoughts flooded through Daryl's mind. What if she had tried to get away and Tyrese had shot her? Or if she had tried to get the gun from him and it had gone off? Or what if walkers had stumbled upon them and they had fired to try and defend themselves? Every scenario ended the same, with Carol dying.

"I know what you're thinking and don't," Merle snapped at him. "I'm sure she is fine."

"That was a gunshot."

"You don't say," Merle replied sarcasm thick in his voice. "It was also from miles away, could have been anyone." Daryl knew he was right, the gun shot was clear but soft which meant it was still some distance away, it could have been from someone else fighting off an attack.

"Yeah you're right," Daryl sighed.

"Course I'm right, now let's stop yammering and keep moving it will be dark soon," Merle huffed and he moved ahead through the woods.

Carol wasn't sure anymore how long she had been up in the tree all she knew was that she was hungry, beyond exhausted, freezing cold, her legs and bum were sore and starting to cramp up from being unable to move much and she was so thirsty that her mouth was dry and she felt like she had cotton wool inside it.

She had hoped that as time went on that maybe the walkers below would simply get bored and move on, she knew it was a stupid thought but it was really all she had left. She had of course been wrong; once they had finished with Tyrese the others had joined the walkers at the tree to try and get at her.

She didn't know how much more time she had left, she had already dozed off a few times catching herself before she fell from the tree and while she could handle the hunger pains, the need for water and the early morning low temperatures were becoming too much to bear. She just prayed that Daryl was out looking for her and would find her soon.

It was just as the sun was starting to come up that Daryl and Merle heard the moans. They had decided to move through the night not wanting to waste any time by taking time to rest, worried it would give Tyrese too much time to get away. They got down low looking through the shrubs to see about ten walkers gathered around a tree clawing and scratching at it, clearly trying to get at something in it.

Merle elbowed Daryl pointing up. Looking up in the tree, he saw Carol sitting about nine feet up, she was clearly tired as he watched her eyes fluttering as she fought to keep them open. He knew they needed to move fast.

Nodding at each other, they stood moving fast firing their bows and quickly reloading. They took down four of the walkers before the others turned noticing them, they knew they needed to move them from Carol and split them into smaller groups.

"Hey you dead bastard over here," Daryl yelled taking off to his left as Merle went to the right. Carol thought she heard his voice, was that really Daryl or had she fallen asleep and was dreaming? Then she thought of something worse, maybe she had fallen asleep and slipped from the tree and was now dead.

She couldn't think, couldn't see past the blurriness of her vision and before she knew what was happening she was falling. Smashing into the hard forest ground she felt the wind get knocked from her lungs.

She wanted to scream in pain but nothing would come out, then she felt something jerking on her foot, she forced herself to open her eyes and focus and saw a walker pulling at her foot to get to her leg, finally her lungs worked as she screamed as fear gripped her. She kicked the walker back and moved to grab her fallen gun. As she turned to aim it was on her moments from sinking its teeth into her arm, when a knife thrusted into its rotting skull, before the walker was tossed to the side revealing Daryl.

"Carol, baby are you alright? You bit or scratched?" he asked her kneeling beside her, she shook her head as he checked her over. "God woman I was so worried," he sighed hugging her tightly before stepping back.

"Daryl," her voice hoarse and dry but before she could say another word her world turned black as she slumped in his arms. "Carol? Carol?" he raised his voice shaking her trying to wake her up.

"Shut it boy!" Merle snapped coming up behind him. "You trying to draw more walkers to us? She's fine, she just fainted." Daryl sighed in relief as he noticed she was still breathing.

"We're going to have to carry her back."

"It's a fourteen hour walk and that's just us moving fast and I'm not sure she has that kind of time," Merle replied kneeling down beside the two.

"Well what do you suggest we bloody do?" Daryl snapped.

"Well thankfully one of us took a second to think before running out here half cocked," Merle replied gruffly pulling a map out from his back pocket. "Hershel gave me this before we left, if we head that way for about twenty minutes we should hit a highway might be a few geeks but there will be cars too so I can hot wire one and we can drive back to the prison in less than an hour." Daryl nodded scooping Carol up into his arms moving in the direction Merle had pointed but stopping when he saw what was left of Tyrese.

"Looks like the geeks got him," Merle spoke stopping behind him.

"Good riddance," Daryl spat as they stepped over the corpse and headed off to find the highway and hopefully a way home.

The highway had been just where Merle said it would be, they had run into two walkers which Merle had taken care of quietly and quickly. After hotwiring a car with a full tank of gas they headed for home. Now they sat in the clinic. On arriving back they had discovered Michonne was mostly alright; they had removed the bullet from her shoulder and she had broken her arm in the fall but she was alive which was more than they could say for some others.

It turned out that three people had been killed in Tyrese's explosion, an inmate named Thomas, a guard Tony and the biggest hit to the group was hearing that Lori had been victim number three, a piece of debris had flown up and penetrated the back of her skull piercing her brain and killing her instantly. Rick was gutted and once they had buried Lori, Rick and Carl had gone to their room to be alone and mourn and had yet to come out although Hershel had checked on them throughout the day.

Beth had been overjoyed when Merle had returned. After the first ten hours she had started to fear the worst so when he had walked through the gate alive and well she couldn't stop herself from throwing herself into his arms and kissing him passionately. Merle himself had gotten lost in the kiss and when they had pulled apart seeing her father standing behind her he had apologised but Hershel had surprised him by patting his shoulder and calling him a hero for going out and risking his life to save Carol. Kissing he said he would allow, and once he had said that Merle had moved fast kissing Beth again.

But now Daryl sat at Carol's side. She still hadn't woken up yet, when they had gotten her into the clinic Hershel and Susan moved around her, working on her, inserting drips and pumping god only knows what into her, covering her with a mountain of blankets. Once they finished Hershel finally turned to Daryl.

"Well is she alright?"

"When you brought her in she was ice cold and dehydrated, we have managed to warm her body temperature and are pumping her with fluids, she has a split lip, an egg on her head and a fractured wrist probably from the fall," Hershel explained.

"Yeah okay but is she going to be alright?" Daryl replied growing impatient.

"She needs to rest; she will have to keep her wrist in this strap for at least six weeks and when she wakes up my suggestion is going to be a large hot meal but yes she is going to be just fine." Daryl nodded sighing in relief.

"Thanks doc."

"You're welcome," Hershel smiled as he walked away giving Daryl some time alone.

"Come on woman, you gotta wake up for me, this waiting shit is driving me crazy," he whispered to her before dropping his head on her chest. But when he felt a soft hand run through his hair, his head jerked up surprised but thankful to see her soft blue eyes staring back at him.

"You would think after being stuck in a tree for twenty hours with walkers trying to get to me I would get a little down time," she smiled. He couldn't help but laugh softly; only Carol could come so close to dying and still make jokes.

"Actually it was more like eighteen hours." She laughed softly before smiling at him.

"I knew… I knew you would come for me, that you would find me," she whispered.

"I'll always find you, I'm just so sorry I didn't keep you safe."

"Daryl none of us knew how unstable Tyrese was."

"Michonne did apparently he beat a girl near to death when he was a teenager cause he was in love with her but she didn't want a bar of him."

"Oh my god Michonne, is she alright?" Carol gasped feeling guilty for not asking about her sooner.

"She's fine, took a bullet to the shoulder and broke her arm but she'll live."

"Don't be angry at her Daryl, she almost died trying to save me," Daryl sighed knowing she was right.

"I'm not mad I just wish she would have told us about his past sooner." She nodded agreeing. "Carol we lost three people in Tyrese's explosion," he confessed hating how instantly sad she looked.

"Who?," she asked not really sure if she wanted to know.

"One of the inmates Thomas, a guard Tony."

"Oh my god his poor wife," she couldn't help but gasp.

"And Lori." She looked at him shocked, her eyes instantly glassing over.

"What?" she whispered almost like she didn't truly believe him.

"She was hit by a bit of debris and she died instantly, Hershel says she wouldn't have felt a thing."

"Oh my god poor Rick and Carl… this is all my fault," she cried.

"Hey this is not your fault this is Tyrese's fault, he set the explosion not you." She nodded trying to fight the tears back but failing, he held her close as she sobbed into his chest for the loss of her friend and the little unborn baby she was carrying inside. When her cries started to slow down they slowly parted.

"I shot him," she whispered afraid to look up at him.

"What?"

"He said he was going to kill me, if he couldn't have me no one could, I got the gun off him and told him to take me back to the prison or I would kill him, he refused and said he knew I wouldn't so I shot him in the head." He nodded knowing that must have been the shot he heard in the woods.

"You did the right thing love he would have killed you." She nodded tears still running down her cheeks. He moved wiping them from her face knowing she felt guilty for taking a human life but he also knew she would be alright, they were together now and she was safe, that was all that mattered.


	14. Trying to make it right

_**Big thank you to my beta, and to you all for reading and taking the time to review. I hope you will all enjoy and let me know your thoughts.**_

_Chapter 14_

_Trying to make it right._

Two weeks had passed since Tyrese's attack on the prison; everyone was still reeling from the losses. Rick had become closed off, spending most of his time on watch just wanting to spend some time alone to gather his thoughts so Carl spent most of his time with Carol.

Carol was always on the go lately though. She always had something that needed doing whether it was cooking, cleaning, gardening, chasing after Carl and the millions of other things she was always doing. Truth was Daryl felt like he rarely saw her; he knew she still felt consumed with guilt over Lori's death and that she was overcompensating.

Hershel had said he wanted her to take the time to rest and let her wrist heal but she had just shrugged him off telling him she was just fine. She was always the first up in the morning, even before Daryl. He would wake for his morning hunt to find her side of the bed cold and empty and he would usually find her in the kitchen getting everything ready for breakfast. He would walk in sighing watching as she worked away.

She would always turn smiling at him and hand him a hot cup of coffee before she went back to her task and then he would head out to hunt leaving her to it. He would lie in bed at night waiting for her to come to bed. She would always tidy the kitchen, then get Carl ready for bed making him shower and clean his teeth before reading him a story and tucking him in. She looked exhausted but she refused to slow down and he knew he would have to talk to her.

He woke one morning rolling over to reach for her but like most mornings his hand only found mattress. Sighing, he sat up stretching looking out the window to see that it was still dark out. Dressing he headed for the kitchen to find her, fully intending on talking to her but when he heard her soft sobs drifting out of the kitchen he slowed his steps being quiet. He stopped at the kitchen doorway seeing her hunched over the kitchen bench sobbing.

"Carol," he spoke softly not wanting to scare her but when he saw her jump slightly he knew he had, he watched as she tried to discreetly wipe the tears from her face before looking over her shoulder at him.

"Daryl you're up early," she spoke sadness still evident in her voice as she turned back to look at the necklace in her hand that had belonged to Lori. Carl had asked her the night before if she would hold onto it for him as he was worried he would lose it while training with Merle the next morning. "I'll make you a coffee," she said tucking the necklace into her pocket.

"I'm not worried about a coffee, I'm worried about you," he huffed moving to stand behind her.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"Bull!" he grunted at her grasping her arm and forcing her to face him. Her eyes were red and swollen and it was clear she had been crying in here for a while. "I know you're hurting, love, but what happened to Lori wasn't your fault."

"Isn't it? If Tyrese hadn't been so interested in me do you really think Lori would still be dead?" she sighed.

"Tyrese was sick, he couldn't take no for an answer…"

"Maybe if I had said no sooner it wouldn't have gone that far," she whispered looking down ashamed.

"What are you talking about?" Daryl asked not entirely sure if he wanted the answer, had something happened between Carol and Tyrese that he didn't know about?

"We were here for a couple of weeks, Tyrese was always hanging around asking me to join him at dinner or go for walks and I could have said no but I didn't."

"You just thought he was looking for a friend."

"Did I? I mean I think that but maybe subconsciously I knew he wanted more and I liked the attention, I could have put a stop to it, shut him down and then maybe he wouldn't have gone off the way he did," she sighed tears burning her eyes.

"Carol you're wrong, he set his sights on you the moment you walked into the prison. He was sick, Michonne said even though Tyrese and Sonya grew up in the same neighbourhood they barely knew each other but he was obsessed with her all the same. He was a stalker and what happened wasn't her fault just like what happened here wasn't your fault," he tried to reason with her.

She nodded tears slipping from her eyes; a part of her knew he was right. She couldn't change how Tyrese had reacted, he had a problem and it was within him long before she came along; but the other part of her was grieving for the loss of her friend and her heart ached for Rick and Carl and she couldn't help but blame herself for their pain.

"I'm going to go hunting, go back to bed woman and try to get some more sleep alright," he whispered cupping her cheek. She nodded agreeing even though she knew she wouldn't. He smiled, happy that she was listening to him leaning down and kissing her softly. "Love ya."

"I love you too, be safe," she smiled warmly.

"Always," he promised before heading out of his morning hunt. She took a deep breath knowing she should go back to bed but as tired as she was she knew she had no chance of getting back to sleep. She had barely been sleeping during the night as it was. Deciding she was better just getting to work for the day she turned deciding to start breakfast.

Michonne had been keeping a close eye on Carol, truth was she was worried about her. She knew the women hadn't been sleeping well finding her more than once in the library or wandering the prison in the middle of the night. Michonne couldn't help but feel partly to blame, she had recognized the signs with Tyrese. But she had kept quiet and now three innocent people were dead, Carol was clearly guilt ridden and she had still managed to lose her best friend.

She should have said something earlier about Tyrese's past but she was so scared everyone would react badly and she would lose him that she had stayed quiet. Carol needed to slow down but she also knew there was no talking to her, she had overheard Daryl's talk with her in the early hours this morning and it had fallen on deaf ears so she decided she would just keep an eye on her and make she didn't push herself too far.

Daryl returned from his hunt. After handing his kills over to Maggie who was in the kitchen he went and cleaned up and then headed out to find Carol. She was outside hanging out the wash with Carl who was handing the wet clothes up to her.

He could see Michonne sitting nearby cleaning her katana blade and he had noticed how the woman always stayed close to Carol and while Michonne creeped him out, he was glad someone else was keeping an eye on Carol. He stopped behind Carol leaning over her shoulder and placing a soft kiss on her check before stepping back.

"Hey how was your morning hunt?" she smiled turning to face him.

"Good brought back a doe, so should last us a few days."

"Great, I'll just finish up here then go get you some lunch," she replied turning to hang the last of the wet clothes up.

"How was your sleep this morning?" he saw her back go rigid at his question and knew the answer right away. "You didn't go back to bed did you?" he asked his voice hard and angry.

"I had things to do," she sighed lifting the now empty basket and walking past him but he grasped her arm forcing her to face him.

"Then let somebody else do it for a change, there are more than enough people in this place to share the work load," he snapped.

"Why are you yelling at me?," she snapped back at him.

"Because you won't bloody listen to me! You need to slow down woman."

"I agree," Michonne piped up stepping forward. "You're going to burn yourself out Carol."

"Oh not you too; what is this, an intervention?" she all but hissed at them feeling anger roll through her.

"You bet your ass it is, if you're not going to listen to me maybe you'll listen to her," Daryl sighed letting Michonne take the lead.

"Carol I know you feel guilt about our losses but what Tyrese did wasn't your fault…" she started but Carol quickly cut her off.

"Isn't it? I could see there was something wrong there but I just had to be his friend, I should have followed my instincts…"

"And I should have spoken up sooner about Tyrese's past, we can play the blame game all day but in the end he was going to do what he was going to do regardless of us."

"Three people are dead because he became obsessed with me and now Rick and Carl are without Lori and I'm sorry, but that is on me," she wanted to cry at the pain she felt in her heart.

"No you're wrong," they turned at the sound of Rick's voice as he stepped in front of her. "Carl go inside please."

"But dad," he whined.

"Now Carl," he ordered. Carl knew his dad wasn't joking; sighing he huffed inside the prison.

"Rick…" she started but he raised his hand stopping her.

"Tyrese set the explosion that killed my wife, not you, and if Lori had been inside the prison watching Carl like she was meant to be she wouldn't have been killed." They watched him take a deep shaky breath before he spoke again. "Daryl you remember that night just before the explosion how Tony's wife came up to have a word with me?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"She came to tell me that she had caught Lori and Tony having sex in the storage room near the fence, that is why they were out there instead of inside… I don't blame you Carol and neither does Carl so you shouldn't blame yourself either," he confessed before turning and walking away.

"Oh my god, Lori was having an affair," Carol gasped shocked. She knew about Lori and Shane but Lori had always said it was a mistake and that if she had known Rick was alive it never would have happen, so this left her stunned… perhaps she didn't know Lori as well as she thought she did.

Suddenly her world started spinning and she felt her skin go cold and clammy as she broke out into a cold sweat, she felt like she was about to throw up and before she could even register what was going on her world turned black and she fainted into Daryl's arms.


	15. Making promises

_**Thank you all for your reviews so far and for reading. Thank you to my beta for going over this for me hugs sweetie. Hope you all enjoy.**_

_Chapter 15_

_Making promises_

When Carol finally came to she noticed she had been moved to the clinic and was now laying on one of the beds. Hershel and Susan stood to one side of her and Michonne was at the other side, she could see Rick at the foot of the bed trying to calm Daryl who was pacing back and forth like a wild animal.

"Ah glad to see you're back with us," Hershel smiled down at her. Daryl stopped pacing and all but pushed Michonne out of the way so he could get to her side.

"Woman, you scare the hell out of me," he spoke cupping her cheek.

"What happened?" Carol whispered attempting to sit up but dropping back down onto her pillow when she felt her head start to spin.

"You fainted dear, best to stay lying down," Susan explained.

"Is she going to be alright Doc?" Daryl asked looking over at Hershel.

"I think she will be just fine," he smiled at the man's clear concern. "When was the last time you had something to eat Carol?" She stopped for a moment trying to remember.

"Did you eat lunch?" Rick asked.

"No she was in the laundry, I remember cause I asked her to join me and she said she would be right out but she never met me," Michonne answered for her.

"Breakfast?" Rick spoke again.

"No I got caught up with the kid's lessons," she confessed.

"And you didn't join us at dinner last night either," Hershel sighed realising it had been at least 24 hours since she had eaten anything, no wonder she had fainted.

"God damn it woman!" Daryl snapped causing her to jump slightly at his angry tone. "I'm getting you something to bloody eat and you're to eat ever last bit of it." Michonne stopped him as he went to move.

"I'll get it, you stay with her." He nodded letting her go.

"Carol you need to remember to eat three meals a day and to slow down a bit, you are important to this group and you're no good to us sick, alright." She sighed nodding her head watching Hershel, Susan and Rick leave the room. She could feel Daryl's eyes burning holes through her and she couldn't stop the tears that started to burn in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Carol you need to take better care of yourself, I can't watch you every second and I need to know you're to do simple things like eat and drink," he snapped his tone harsh and sharp, she sat up angry.

"No one asked you to watch me every second Daryl!" she hissed her tone angry.

"Hey why are you yelling at me woman? I'm not the one lying here in the clinic over something as simple as remembering to eat."

"You make it sound like I was trying to hurt myself or something," she snapped crossing her arms across her chest and looking at him dead in the eye.

"Well sorry love but I can't help but wonder if that is what's going on here. I know you feel guilty about Lori and the others but hurting yourself isn't going to change anything."

"No, you're wrong. I did feel guilty and maybe that is why I have been running myself ragged cause I felt like I was to blame and I had to do everything I could to make up for the group being weaker because we lost three people but I would never try and hurt myself or whatever you think I was trying to do," she sighed taking a deep breath. "I just forgot, I have been so busy trying to make things as normal as possible to Carl and to keep things going so chores don't get backed up and to keep my mind busy because although I know it's not my fault and I know I couldn't change what Tyrese was going to do…. I miss her," she cried hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh love," he sighed feeling guilty in all that had happened he had forgotten that she had lost a friend.

"Regardless of whatever Lori was doing that night, she was my friend and we were close and I miss her so much." He moved forward wrapping his arms around her holding her close as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry for being a total ass. It's just when you collapsed out there I panicked and I got scared, I can't live without you, you're my reason for being…. I know you miss Lori and that you guys were close and I'm sorry, I should have been here for ya." She pulled back wiping the tears from her face smiling at him softly.

"You are here for me and I know you worry… I promise to do better and to remember to take better care of myself." He smirked at her cupping her cheek; he was moments from leaning in and capturing her lips with his when Michonne entered the room with a tray of food.

"Here you go Carol," Michonne smiled placing the tray on her lap.

"Eat woman," Daryl ordered and she couldn't help but laugh. But she did as she was told and ate every last bit on her plate.

It had been a week since Carol's fainting spell and since then she had done as ordered. Hershel had commanded her to two days of bed rest before she finally managed to talk her way out of their room, but they still restricted her chores. At least she was back in the swing of things. She still worked hard but she was now happy to share the workload and she made a point to stop long enough to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

She had to admit though she was going a little stir crazy. She hadn't left the prison walls since the night Tyrese had kidnapped her and she was itching to get out. She needed a change of scenery and some fresh air, so she was determined to find Daryl and talk him into a walk or hunt or something, anything outside the prison fence. She found him in their room preparing his weapons; he was clearly heading off somewhere.

"Hey," she spoke softly entering the room; he turned smiling at her as she walked across the room and stopped in front of him.

"Hey, heading into town for a quick supply run we shouldn't be gone any longer than a few hours."

"Can I come?" He looked up surprised at her question; she had never been on a supply run with them before so he was surprised to hear her ask.

"I think it's better if you stay here, it's safer." She sighed knowing that would be his answer.

"You said it yourself it's just a quick run, I promise to be no trouble."

"It's not you I'm worried about being trouble, love," he turned facing her.

"Daryl I'm going stir crazy here, I haven't left the prison in weeks and I have been slowing down, right, and remembering to eat, I should get a reward," she smiled mischievously at him.

"I can give you a reward if you like," he smirked kissing her heatedly but as much as she was enjoying their kiss she also knew he was trying to distract her. Pushing on his cheeks lightly she pulled back but didn't step out of his grasp liking having his arms around her.

"I know what you're trying to do Daryl Dixon and it isn't going to work, I'm asking you please let me come just this once?" He sighed knowing she wasn't going to let it go and also knowing that if she really wanted to go, nothing he would or could say was going to stop her.

"Alright," he caved, she couldn't help but squeal in excitement. "But you're to do as I tell ya and no wandering off alone, got it?"

"Got it," she smiled kissing him. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah just get your weapons ready woman we leave in ten minutes."

They had been on the road for an hour when they finally pulled up to the small town. When Daryl had told Rick that Carol was coming for the trip Michonne had quickly popped up and said she would tag along also. Even though Tyrese was now gone, it was clear that Michonne was still very protective of Carol.

Hopping out of the car they split up Daryl and Rick headed for the small hospital and Michonne and Carol went into the supermarket to see what food supplies they could salvage. They had been in the town for about half an hour loading up the car with what they could find and things had been quiet. Daryl wasn't surprised, they had never had much trouble there before. Daryl and Rick were sitting in the car when Michonne came out carrying a handful of stuff putting it into the trunk and walking around to Daryl's side of the car.

"Where's Carol?" he asked sounding panicked.

"Calm down she is right there," she replied pointing at the shop entrance as Carol started to come out. Things moved in almost slow motion. Carol smelt them long before she saw them. Dropping the supplies from her hands, she saw the first walker and then about fifty around the corner behind it. She jumped back unable to stop the scream that ripped through her throat, looking across the street at Daryl she saw an even larger herd coming up behind the car.

"Get out of here!" she yelled at them. "I'll be fine," she yelled running back into the shop walkers chasing close behind. Michonne swung her katana taking out five walkers in one swing.

"Go! I'll find Carol and bring her back to the prison, I promise," she yelled running into a nearby building. Before Daryl and Rick could respond, the car was surrounded and Michonne was being chased inside. Starting the car Rick gunned the engine, driving through the herd and speeding away from the small town.

"Stop!" Daryl yelled. "We have to go back!"

"There is nothing we can do, there are too many," Rick tried to reason with him. "Alone they stand a chance they can hide and wait them out but if we go busting in there we are going to get them and us killed… Michonne will bring her back, trust them." Daryl sighed he wanted nothing more than to jump out of the car and fight his way to her but he knew Rick was right. There was no way to get to them safely without putting them and themselves in danger, he just hoped she was okay and that Michonne would keep her promise and get her back to the prison safely.


	16. When all is lost

_**Thank you to my beta for giving this a look over and to everyone for reading so far and for all your great reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update but I have been run down with the flu but I hope it was worth the wait and no one too upset with me about this chapter hehe.**_

_Chapter 16_

_When all is lost._

Carol fled through the shop moving from aisle to aisle, she could feel her heart pounding loudly in her ears as the groans from the walkers got louder as they started gaining on her. She moved shoving things off the shelves in hopes of slowing the chasing walkers down, the closest to her stumbled and fell as she ran out the back and into what looked like an office, slamming and locking the door shut just as they reached her.

She leaned against the locked door, the only thing that stood between her and a painful death. She tried to calm herself and to catch her breath as she looked around for a means of escape. She knew she couldn't fight them off; there was too many of them, her only hope was to escape.

She knew it was only a matter of time before they broke through the door, she could hear them banging, scratching and groaning at the door desperate to get to her. She noticed right away that there was no other door out of the room aside from the one she was leaning against and all the windows had bars on them, not to mention there were still a heap of walkers stumbling around outside.

She was trapped.

She felt her heart rate speed up and her eyes fill with tears at the realisation that not only was she going to die but she was never going to see Daryl again. _**"Get out of here! I'll be fine," **_her words to him just moments ago still rang mockingly in her ears, her promise to him, a promise she wouldn't be able to keep.

She swallowed hard, wiping tears angrily from her face. She pulled Daryl's gun from her waistband, the gun he had handed her just as they got to town. She looked at it in her hand, it felt heavier than usual. Unclicking the safety more tears slipped from her eyes. She may not be able to keep her promise to him but she would save him the pain of having to put her down. No, she decided she would be dead long before those walkers broke into this room.

Daryl was going crazy waiting; they had gotten back to the prison within an hour. Poor Carl had been hysterical when they had told the group about Carol, Michonne and the herd; he had lost so much already and having Carol out there not knowing if she was alright was really upsetting the young boy.

Daryl had smiled down at the boy trying to hide his fear and concern, touching his shoulder hoping to reassure him. _**"Your Aunt Carol will be fine, she is tough and she is with Michonne, I'm sure they will be back here by dinner," **_he had said to him but now panic was consuming him, dinner had been and gone, almost everyone had turned in for the night and still there was no sight of them.

To make matters worse it seemed there was something between T-Dog and Michonne, a secret romance they had kept hidden from the others. T-Dog had been in a panic ever since their return and was perched up on the wall near Daryl helping keep an eye out for them.

"That's it," Daryl growled standing from his spot on the wall. "I'm going to find them," he announced moving for the ladder.

"I'm coming with you," T-Dog spoke standing and nodding at him. Daryl nodded back in both appreciation and understanding for his need to be out there looking for his woman.

"I know you guys are worried but you know as well as I do that it's too dangerous out there in the dead of night," Rick said trying to reason with them. "What if you do make it to town and the herd is still there? You will end up getting each other killed stumbling around in the dark." As much as he wanted to deny it he knew Rick was right but every inch of him was screaming to get back out there.

It was like his skin was the only thing stopping him going a million directions at once but worst of all he couldn't seem to shake this gut retching feeling that Carol was not alright but that she was already gone, dead, torn apart by walkers and it was all his fault. He had taken her out there and then he had left her there to die.

He had failed her again.

Daryl, T-Dog and Rick left the prison in the early hours of the morning, the sky was barely starting to lighten when Daryl said either they left now together or he would go alone. Daryl had been driving and it had taken them only thirty minutes to reach the town; the sun was just up and there were still a few walkers stumbling around.

The three men moved through the town quietly, hoping to remain unseen. They killed the walkers that got in their way but did so quickly and silently. They made it to the shop Carol had fled into moving inside. They went from aisle to aisle, office to office looking for her but found no trace of her.

They moved back outside and over to the store Michonne had gone in but once again they came up empty. They started moving through the small town, going through the shops, streets and laneways but when they rounded the corner into a street they found what they had feared. Two bodies, both women, one dark skinned and one white, both torn apart by walkers.

"Oh god," T-Dog gasped tears burning his eyes as he turned away unable to look.

"We don't know it's them, not for sure," Rick tried to argue but Daryl said nothing moving forward he kneeled down next to the two bodies. That's when he saw it, pulling the necklace from the body's mangled chest he felt everything inside him shatter as he stood up, tears sprung from his eyes and he didn't bother trying to fight or hide them as he turned to look at the two other men.

"I think we are pretty sure," he whispered holding up the little gold cross, he would recognise it anywhere, Carol was always playing with it, it had been the last gift her uncle had given her before he died.

"Daryl I'm… I'm so sorry," Rick whispered watching as Daryl stuffed the necklace into his pocket.

"This is all my fault, I left her here to die."

"This isn't your fault," T-Dog whispered still not turning to look at them.

"T-Dog is right, there was nothing you could have done," Rick said.

"You're wrong," Daryl whispered; Rick wanted to console him but he knew there was no reaching Daryl right now.

Rick took a shaky breath as he watch Daryl reach for his gun figuring Daryl wanted to make sure they didn't turn before they buried them but before he knew what was happening Daryl had the gun pressed firmly against his temple.

"I can't live without her," Daryl whispered tears streaming down his face. "I won't." Rick gasped in shock as Daryl moved his finger to the trigger, T-Dog swung around to face them but neither men even had time to move.


	17. When it all unfolds

_**Thank you all for your amazing reviews and to my beta for looking at this for me. I know I left you all hanging yesterday with such a sad chapter but I hope you can all forgive me and enjoy this new chapter.**_

_Chapter 17_

_When it all unfolds._

_**Rick took a shaky breath as he watched Daryl reach for his gun figuring Daryl wanted to make sure they didn't turn before they buried them but before he knew what was happening Daryl had the gun pressed firmly against his temple.**_

"_**I can't live without her," Daryl whispered tears streaming down his face. "I won't." Rick gasped in shock as Daryl moved his finger to the trigger, T-Dog swung around to face them but neither men even had time to move.**_

Daryl was pushed forward, gun flying from his hand just as he pulled the trigger, the gun shot rang out in the quiet town narrowly missing his head but before he could even wonder what the hell had happened he was swung around and a fist hit him straight in the nose knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. He looked up at his attacker to see Carol with an extremely pissed off look on her face and Michonne standing behind her.

"Carol but how? We thought…," he stammered pointing at the two torn up bodies.

"Clearly not us, is it," she hissed at him. "How dare you! I fought like hell to survive so I could get back to you even when I thought all was lost and I was going to meet an ugly death being torn apart by walkers, I still fought, I didn't opt out and here I find you with a gun to your head, I should kick the shit out of you Daryl Dixon!," she all but yelled at him.

All he wanted to do was get up and kiss her hard, she was alive and alright, she was strong and proved she could survive and she was so pissed at him, but god she looked so damn hot right at that moment when she threatened to kick the shit out of him. T-Dog had moved over to Michonne and kissed her openly; she just kissed him back before smiling at him.

"I was so worried," he whispered to her.

"You should know better Theodore." He smiled, she was right she had proved more than once just how strong she was, he should have known she was fine. Daryl finally stood, about to move to Carol, dying to touch her when they heard the first lot of moans.

"Time to go," Rick yelled as they saw a small herd heading for them, they took off running towards the car and heading back to the prison, to safety, to their home.

The trip home was made in silence; it was clear Carol was exhausted but she was also pissed and not shy about showing it. Every time Daryl would reach out to touch her she would jerk away from his touch like his skin had burnt her. After a while he gave up, accepting the fact that right now she was far too angry to forgive but he knew once he got her alone he would earn her forgiveness, he couldn't help but smirk at the thought, looking over at her small frame curled up against the car door as she slept peacefully.

When they arrived back at the prison, Daryl gently shook her awake. She had fluttered her eyes open and at first smiled softly but then she looked at him with a scowl on her face as she got out of the car and stormed inside the prison. But the small smile had told him she still loved him; sighing, he followed her inside the prison.

When he made it into the dining room, he saw everyone crowding around the two women. Everyone was so happy that they were alive and well. After a while the group broke up returning to their normal duties until the only ones left was their small group. Beth, Merle, Hershel who was insisting on looking both women over while they chatted with everyone, Carl, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Andrea, T-Dog and of course Daryl.

"I have to ask how the hell did you two make it? I mean I didn't say anything to the others but I thought for sure we were going to retrieve two bodies not two survivors," Rick spoke up honestly.

"We're stronger than we look," Carol replied smiling at Michonne who smiled back wrapping her arm around Carol's shoulder.

"Strong or not you were both chased by walkers and not just a few but a herd, most men wouldn't make it out of that."

"What do you think, a woman can't do the job out there like a man can?" Michonne asked Rick raising her eyebrow at him, a smirk on her face.

"I think women can do the job just fine but the odds weren't exactly in your favour back there… so what's the story?" Carol took a deep breath thinking back to that day and everything that had happened before she spoke.

"Well after I was chased into the store….," she started to tell them her story.

_*Flashback*_

_Carol fled through the shop moving from aisle to aisle, she could feel her heart pounding loudly in her ears as the groans from the walkers got louder as they start gaining on her. She moved shoving things off the shelves in hopes of slowing the chasing walkers down, the closest to her stumbled and fell as she ran out the back and into what looked like a office, slamming and locking the door shut just as they reached her._

_She leaned against the locked door, the only thing that stood between her and a painful death. She tried to calm herself and to catch her breath as she looked around for a means of escape. She knew she couldn't fight them off, there were too many of them, her only hope was to escape. _

_She knew it was only a matter of time before they broke through the door, she could hear them banging, scratching and groaning at the door desperate to get to her. She noticed right away that there was no other door out of the room aside from the one she was leaning against and all the windows had bars on them, not to mention there was still a heap of walkers stumbling around outside._

_She was trapped._

_She felt her heart rate speed up and her eyes fill with tears at the realisation that not only was she going to die but she was never going to see Daryl again. __**"Get out of here! I'll be fine," **__her words to him just moments ago still rang mockingly in her ears, her promise to him, a promise she wouldn't be able to keep._

_She swallowed hard, wiping tears angrily from her face. She pulled Daryl's gun from her waistband, the gun he had handed her just as they got to town; she looked at it in her hand, it felt heavier than usual. Unclicking the safety more tears slipped from her eyes. She may not be able to keep her promise to him but she would save him the pain of having to put her down. No she decided she would be dead long before those walkers broke into this room._

_Pressing the gun to her temple she felt her hand shaking and her mouth go dry. She closed her eyes tightly trying to tell herself everything would be alright, that it wouldn't hurt and then she would be with Sophia, that thought alone almost made her want to go but Daryl's face flashed in her mind and she knew she couldn't do it not if there was any hope – she would fight to the very end._

_Opening her eyes and clicking the safety back on the gun, she slipped it back into her waistband closing her eyes once again but this time to pray to whatever god was out there watching for a way out, a way back to Daryl. Sighing she laid her head on the door looking up; that's when she saw it, a manhole._

_Moving fast she dragged a nearby bookcase in front of the door hoping it would stop the walkers from getting in, even if just for a few extra minutes, she just need a couple more minutes. Moving across the room she dragged a table into the centre of the room just under the manhole above. _

_Placing a chair on top of the table for extra height she quickly stood up on the table then the chair. Opening the hatch she pulled herself up being sure to kick the chair off the table as she got up. She just made it inside when she heard the bookshelf fall and the door shatter. She stayed quiet as she pulled the hatch back up, sealing her safely inside as the walkers flooded into the room._

_She moved through what seemed to be an air vent quickly but silently until she reached an opening pushing it open slowly she looked around for any sign of movement, once she realised it was safe she opened it fully and crawled out onto the shop roof. Shutting the hatch behind her she moved a few stray bricks on top of it just to be safe before looking around._

_Moving to each side of the building and looking over she could see walkers everywhere, it was clear she wasn't going anywhere in a hurry but then she heard a soft whistle. Looking across the street, she could see Michonne on the roof top just across from her. She sighed in relief knowing that her friend was alive and that she wasn't alone. She waved at the woman and she saw Michonne lift a large white board that read_

"_**Are you alright? Were you bit or scratched?" **__Carol shook her head indicating that she hadn't been bit or scratched and she saw Michonne smile before she turned the sign over writing something else._

"_**Stay where you are, once the walkers move on I'll make my way to you." **__Carol sighed nodding knowing it was safer that way, sure she could take care of herself but Michonne was bad ass and she had a silent weapon, her sword. _

_It was going to be a long day._

_Michonne looked over the edge of her building again, it was getting dark and there were still too many walkers on the street but she knew she had to get to Carol. The nights were cold enough inside the prison but here they were exposed and Carol wasn't wearing a jacket. Deciding she had to make a move before it got too dark she indicated to Carol that she was heading to her, she could see the panic on Carol's face but she tried to push it aside and focus._

_Climbing down the ladder on the side of the building she moved quietly through the small town, killing any walkers between her and Carol, she got to the side of Carol's building fast and started climbing up. She was surprised she had made it there with very little trouble but now she had to get both her and Carol somewhere safe and warm for the night. _

_Once she made it to the rooftop Carol surprised her by embracing her tightly, Michonne smiled hugging her back before stepping back to look her over and once she was happy that Carol was alright, they headed back down the ladder. They were heading for the hospital, Michonne knew there was a small room that was probably the staff rest area back before the world went to hell, it had everything they needed to keep them going for the night and then tomorrow they could fight their way back to the prison. _

_They moved through the town trying to stay unseen and they did mostly until they rounded the corner and watched in horror as a small group of walkers were tearing into two women, the fair skinned woman was already dead but the dark skinned woman was gasping and groaning trying to push the walkers away as they torn into her. Carol couldn't stop the gasp that slipped past her lips drawing the attention of some of the walkers._

_They turned reaching for them, Carol felt cold dead fingers brush at her chest as one grabbed for her, missing but clutching Carol's necklace and ripping it from her neck as Michonne's arm pulled her back from the walkers._

"_RUN!" Michonne yelled at her._

"_We have to help them!"_

"_They're dead already and you know it, go!" Michonne yelled dragging her away from the two women and the walkers. They turned running as fast as their feet could take them, slipping down a lane that led right to the hospital entrance. They could see their safe haven dead ahead but there were at least twenty walkers in their way. "Shoot them we have no choice," Michonne ordered her._

_Carol pulled out her gun still running and started firing putting the walkers in front of them down, they knew it would draw more walkers to them but they had no choice. If they didn't get into the hospital they were dead anyway. Michonne swung her katana beheading any that got too close, finally they ran into the hospital and up two flights of stairs, they could hear the walkers following them but they had time to slip into a room and lock the door._

_They got to work dragging a large cabinet and couch in front of the door, Michonne placed her finger to her lips silencing Carol. They heard the walkers groaning louder now but they seemed to be passing the room by unaware that they were locked inside._

"_We should be safe in here but we need to talk softly," Michonne whispered, Carol nodded before taking a seat on a nearby chair._

"_What is this room?" Carol asked whispering._

"_It would have been the staff rest room, for the doctors when they had to pull all-nighters, I thought this was the best place to stay for the night cause it has the cots and bedding," Michonne explained pointing at four cots that were pushed near the back wall, moving over to a cupboard she opened it. "There is also water and food here plus a first aid kit, we put it here a few trips ago just in case we ever had to stay overnight," she said grabbing them out a bottle of water each and handing one to Carol._

"_Good thing you did," Carol sighed. "God Daryl must be going crazy."_

"_You can't think about that, I need you focused, alright?" Carol nodded knowing she was right. "We will stay here for the night, give the herd some time to move on then we can work our way back to the prison."_

"_Okay," she nodded putting her head down trying to hide the tears that were starting to well in her eyes, Michonne sighed knowing she was upset. Moving and sitting next to Carol, she placed a supportive hand on her shoulder._

"_I know how you feel. Theodore…," she started but stopped when Carol jerked her head up._

"_You and T-Dog?" she asked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I don't know just never got around to it, it only started about two weeks ago and I guess we kind of got caught up in it just enjoying being with each other."_

"_I'm happy for you, you deserve happiness," Carol smiled at her before her smiled faded as she touched her neck._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Those poor women."_

"_I know but they had been bitten, there was no saving them."_

"_I didn't even know anyone else was in the town," Carol sighed._

"_Me either."_

"_One of the walkers ripped my necklace off," Carol said tears slipping from her eyes. "I know it's stupid but my uncle gave it to me before he passed away… it was very important to me."_

"_It's not stupid at all, maybe we'll get lucky and the thing dropped it; we'll check before we leave." Carol smiled softly at her._

"_Thanks."_

"_I promise I will get us home safely." Carol nodded knowing Michonne would never make a promise to her she couldn't keep, she just wished it was morning already so they could go home to the men they loved._

_The women woke the next morning just as the sun was coming up, moving around the room they ate and drank before talking about the best plan, Carol was waiting for Michonne to come out of the adjoining bathroom when she looked out the window hoping to see no walkers but she saw Daryl, Rick and T-Dog._

"_Michonne," she whispered tapping on the bathroom door, it opened up and she stepped out._

"_What?"_

"_Look," she said pointing out the window._

"_Theodore," Michonne whispered smiling. "Come on," she said grabbing Carol's hand, they moved fast moving the furniture out of the way and heading out of the hospital and across the street._

_*End of flashback*_

"We came up behind you guys and saw this asshole with a gun to his head, you know the rest."

"I thought you were dead," Daryl argued. "What did you want me to do?" he yelled standing; she quickly stood too getting in his face.

"I wanted you to be the man I love and fight, be strong but instead you try to opt out? I fought even when it looked like I was going to die, I still fought cause I knew that is what you would have wanted me to do," she yelled back.

"Carol, love…," he spoke his tone softening, he knew why she was angry, he understood it, hell if the roles had been reversed he would be pissed too.

"Don't Daryl, nothing you say right now is going to make it okay, I'm so mad at you right now I can't even think straight," she snapped moving from her seat and going to walk off before turning one last time to face him. "If you know what is good for you, you'll stay out of my way for a little while," she said before storming off leaving everyone stunned, suddenly Merle stood looking shocked and mad as hell.

"You tried to kill yourself boy?" His voice was hard and angry, Beth found herself moving away as Daryl took a deep breath before turning to face his brother, he knew he was in for one hell of a tongue lashing from not just Merle but Carol too.


	18. Saying i'm sorry

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews and for reading. Thank you to my amazing beta for going over this for me. I'm so sorry its been a week since my last update, work has been busy and time to write has been hard to come by, I hope it was worth the wait xx**_

_Chapter 18_

_Saying I'm sorry._

"_**You tried to kill yourself boy?" His voice was hard and angry, Beth found herself moving away as Daryl took a deep breath before turning to face his brother, he knew he was in for one hell of a tongue lashing from not just Merle but Carol too.**_

"Not now Merle, I don't have time," Daryl sighed; all he wanted was to fix things with Carol. He moved to go follow her but he barely got two steps before his brother was hot on his heels, grasping his arm and swinging him around to face him forcefully.

"You'll make time boy!" Merle bellowed getting in his face. "Did you try and kill yourself?" he hissed wanting an answer.

"You weren't there, you don't understand," Daryl sighed.

"Then make me understand," Merle demanded, they didn't really notice as people started to file out not wanting to get in between the two Dixon brothers, now only Beth, Rick and Hershel remained.

"We found two bodies in town torn apart by walkers."

"So?"

"Both women, one dark skinned and one white," Daryl tried to get him to understand. "I found Carol's necklace in the chest of one."

"You thought she was dead," Beth whispered. Daryl just nodded looking down.

"So you try and opt out?" Merle snapped. Daryl could tell he was still really pissed at him.

"I love her more than anything and I thought I had got her killed, left her there to die so yeah I tried to kill myself," Daryl snapped back. "I didn't want to live without her… I thought you would understand."

"Understand? UNDERSTAND?" Merle yelled moving even closer to him. "I cut my own god damn hand off to get back to you boy, to survive, you're my blood, my kin and you try and kill yourself," he yelled waving his stump in Daryl's face, his own face red hot with rage.

"What if it was Beth huh? What if you found her torn apart by walkers?" Daryl spat.

"I would do her right, I would do what I know she would want me to do and that's fight, to be strong and live… for her," Merle bellowed back at him.

The very thought of Beth dying totally gutted him, left his heart pounding madly and chills shooting down his spine and as much as he would hate being in this world without her Merle knew he would fight to survive for Daryl and for her memory.

"Then you're stronger than I am," Daryl whispered looking down feeling almost ashamed of hurting his brother.

"I should beat you to hell boy."

"Go ahead if it will make you feel better," Daryl sighed looking at his brother, the last thing he expected was to see Merle's fist smash into his already throbbing nose. The hit knocked him down and onto his back; he heard Beth gasp in surprise as Merle stood over him.

"Next time you do something so foolish boy, I won't stop till you're nice and bloody," Merle promised him before storming out.

"Everybody keeps hitting me today," Daryl sighed sitting up onto his elbows, Beth moved past him not even bothering to see if he was alright, it was clear she agreed with Merle but Hershel stopped helping him to his feet.

"Come on, let's have a good look at that nose," he sighed leading Daryl to the clinic.

After Daryl had been checked over by Hershel he had made his way to the wall for his shift. A part of him wanted to go find Carol and talk to her, the other part of him knew if he didn't give her some time she would finish the job she started on his nose.

So he spent the rest of the day on the wall, keeping a look out with Rick. Rick had asked him if everything was alright between him and Carol but Daryl had just grunted at him and stormed off to the other side of the wall. He didn't want to talk about it with Rick, hell with anyone other than Carol, so when night fell and Glenn and Maggie came to relieve them, he had gone and eaten some dinner and then headed straight for their room.

As he got close to their room the first thing he noticed was his blanket and pillow were in the hallway. It was clear she had kicked him out for the night. _**"To hell with that!" **_he hissed inside his head, walking down the hall he tapped lightly on Rick's door a little surprised when Andrea opened it.

"Ah hi," he stammered noticing her flushed face. "Rick about?" he asked; seconds later Rick appeared around the corner his top inside out, Daryl couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Hey what's up?" Rick asked trying to act serious.

"Just need to borrow the master key," Rick smiled looking past Daryl and seeing his bedding in the hallway.

"No problem," he laughed moving and grabbing the key.

"Laugh it up chuckles," Daryl sneered taking the key from him and quietly opening their door before handing the key back to Rick. "Have a… fun night," Daryl smirked picking up his bedding and heading into his room. Rick couldn't help but go bright red, this thing with Andrea was new, very new but it was passionate and made him smile like he hadn't in years. Carl was spending the night with Hershel and Beth and while he just intended for him and Andrea to sit down and talk things had become steamy just moments after she came into his room after his shift on the wall with Daryl.

Carol had been in the shower when she had heard the room door click open, she had turned off the hot spray and got out, drying herself quickly and getting dressed she walked out into the bedroom to see who it was only to see Daryl sitting on their bed taking off his boots. She felt anger burn through her, how dare he? She had locked the door for a reason; she just didn't want to see him tonight.

"The locked door not clear enough for you?" she hissed at him, she heard him sigh standing and turning to face her once he had removed his boots.

"Be as mad as you want woman but I ain't spending the night without you in my arms," he replied moving to stand in front of her.

"If you think for a second that you're touching me tonight then I must have hit you harder than I thought," she snapped.

"Well between you and Merle…"

"Merle hit you?"

"Yeah apparently he agrees with you."

"Good," she smirked "now get out!," she snapped turning to walk away from him but he grasped her arm fed up with her attitude.

"You know what, I let you have your rant cause maybe what I tried to do wasn't fair but you know what, I remember a time I had to talk you out of killing yourself so don't stand there and act all high and mighty with me woman, I know your secrets," he snapped at her still gripping her arm tightly.

"That was different," she yelled jerking her arm from his grasp. "My daughter had been killed, she had been turned into a walker, she was all I had…"

"And you are all I have," he yelled back.

"We knew for sure Sophia was gone, we saw her but you just assumed when you saw those bodies that I was gone," she argued. He pulled something from his pocket holding it in front of her face, she grasped it seeing it was the cross her uncle had given her, the one the walker in town had ripped from her neck. "Where did you find this?"

"In the mutilated chest of one of the bodies, I believed without a doubt that you were dead," he replied calmly.

"Well you were wrong," she replied putting the necklace back on, happy the clasp wasn't broken but it just seemed to have come undone when it had been pulled at.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he snapped.

"I fought tooth and nail to get back to you and I find you with a gun to your head… I have never been so scared in my life and considering the dead have risen that is saying something," her voice was calm now but laced with fear. "Seconds from pulling the trigger… I thought I lost you," she whispered tears burning her eyes as they slipped down her cheeks.

He understood. He had felt that fear himself when she tried to opt out when Sophia died, when Tyrese took her and again with he found the bodies in town. He moved forward cupping her cheek and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry, I promise from now on I will fight to the very end even if I think there is no hope, just please… don't leave me in this world without you," his voice was sad and it broke her heart.

"I promise," she whispered looking into his eyes before grabbing the back of his head and kissing him with everything inside her, love, anger, fear, hurt, want, need.

He turned them, her back against the wall. She grasped at his shirt and began undoing his buttons and pushing it from his shoulders and letting it pool to the floor. Running her hands up and down his hard chest she felt him shiver under her touch and couldn't help but love the power she had over him, the effect she had on him by just a single touch.

Lifting her silk nightie he moved to unclasp her bra throwing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. She fumbled with his pants for a moment before unzipping them and pushing the down.

He stepped back for a moment stepping out of his pants, leaving him completely naked before her. She bit her lip at the sight of him. She couldn't believe this man was hers and only hers. Grasping the back of his neck, she pulled him back to her smashing their lips together. She felt him reach for and pull down her panties tossing them to the floor.

Spraying wet kisses down the column of her neck, he didn't stop until he reached her breasts. As he flicked his tongue over one hardened nipple, he loved the sounds she was making. After making sure to give that one enough attention, he moved to the other, making sure to give it the same treatment.

"Oh god, Daryl," she groaned in pleasure, threading her hand through his hair and pulling him closer. "Please Daryl, I need you." She couldn't take the teasing; she was too hot, too turned on for foreplay. She needed, wanted him inside her now, to feel him with her, in her, to be one with him again. They had come so close to losing each other that all she needed, all she wanted was to feel him there with her.

Daryl moved up her body, kissing her deeply as he grasped her bum and lifting her, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pinned her between the wall and his hard body. Carol could feel his hard length rubbing against her wet heat, coating his cock in her juices. Lifting her hips, she moaned when his cock slipped between her wet lips and rubbed against her clit. Daryl teased her with a few strokes to her clit before positioning himself at her entrance and sliding in.

Daryl groaned as he slid all the way in. She was so tight, always so tight around him and she was all his. Carol let out a deep moan at the feel of his cock inside her, he felt so good, so right. Feeling him slowly start thrusting in and out of her, she hissed in pleasure grasping his shoulders tightly.

"Carol, so good," Daryl panted, sliding his arm down her body and cupping her bottom. "So tight," he moaned.

He pulled out of her almost completely before slamming back into her, hitting just the right spot inside her that made her eyes roll up and her toes curl. This was perfection, being together. She knew they had been made for each other.

Daryl tried to keep his pace steady but when he looked down to where they were so intimately joined, groaning at the sight of him slipping in and out of her wet pussy, he lost control. Slamming into her harder and faster, his hands gripped her hips in a brutal hold that would no doubt leave bruises.

"Daryl," she groaned throwing her head back in pleasure. He could see she was close. His own orgasm was building fast, but he wanted to make this so good for her.

"I thought I lost you, thought you were gone, don't ever do that again, I fucking love you woman."

"Oh god!" she wailed in release his words sending her spiralling out of control. "I love you too… love you so much." Daryl thrust into her a few more times before falling over the edge with her shooting his milky seed inside her welcoming body.

Both breathing heavily, Carol could feel his heart beat pounding against her bare chest almost as hard and fast as her own. Finally looking at each other, Daryl smiled cupping her cheek.

"Marry me?" he whispered, he wasn't sure who was more surprised by his question, him or her. It had just come out but he knew it was right.

"What?" she gasped.

"I love ya, never loved anyone in my life but you, I do, so marry me," they were panting, hot and sweating from their love making, he was still buried deep inside her and she was pinned against the wall but she thought it was perfect.

"Yes." He smiled brightly at her reply, kissing her with all the love he felt for her.


	19. Author's notes

_Hi guys please don't be upset but I had to make contact because I was feeling so bad about having not updated in sooooo long. I wanted to reassure you guys that I haven't abandoned A love that echo's it's just that things have been crazy._

_I have been dealing with many family issues, my mother has just had a full knee replacement and I am the only one caring for her, I have had to take time off work to look after her. I have had so many troubles with family member just going on silly and trying to cause fights._

_My cat almost died when swallowing one of my son's toys and I had to rush him to the vet ($860- later) he is alright now. I have family flying in from everywhere for my wedding in 14 days and I have just found out I'm 6 weeks pregnant._

_So like I said things have been totally crazy but I still want to write just have to find the time lol anyway I just wanted to touch base with you all and let you know I will be getting the next chapter together within the next week. Hope everyone is well._

_Lots of love_

_Daryl'sVixon_

_xxoo_


	20. Unexpected conditions

_**I'm back! That's right I'm finally back. So I am finally starting to feel better I'm now 13 weeks pregnant and my morning sickness seems to be passing. If you have read my recent one-shot Trying to say goodbye you will know I have seen the most recent Walking dead episode, when I saw the scarf of Carol's head I was surprised cause she had never worn one before and it reminded me of one my friends mother wears and that sparked an idea for this chapter. Anyway a big thank you to my wonderful beta you know how great you are and I hope you all enjoy.**_

_Chapter 19_

_Unexpected conditions _

A week had gone by since Daryl's proposal, life had mostly returned to normal, well as normal as a world overrun by the dead could be. They had put the events of Carol's close call behind them and returned to their normal duties.

Carol had started taking more training lessons with Michonne; she wanted to be better prepared, more battle ready. Michonne, of course, had happily agreed. She taught her not just hand to hand combat but how to use a knife and her sword. She had started hunting with Daryl and Merle more often, staying quiet and doing as they told her to and in return they taught her how to use the crossbow. It was taking some time but she was getting the hang of it.

They had celebrated Beth's seventeenth birthday, it had been late due to everything that had been happening but Carol had wanted to surprise her one evening with a birthday supper and a freshly baked cake thanks to Merle's supply run to get Carol what she needed. Merle had shocked everyone that evening when he dropped to one knee in front of everyone; presented Beth with a ring he had grabbed on his trip and asked Beth to be his wife. Even Daryl didn't know he was going to propose.

Beth had screamed yes without much of a second thought but Hershel had quickly intervened informing them both that they were not to be wed till Beth was eighteen. Merle had silently nodded in agreement, happy that one day she would be his wife but Beth had immediately put up a fuss. She tried to get her father to understand that in the world they now lived in it didn't make sense to wait as any day could be your last but Hershel had refused to budge.

Carol had never brought up the fact that Daryl had never given her a ring or that they hadn't spoken about his proposal since that night. She decided it didn't matter, she didn't need some fancy ring or wedding ceremony, she had Daryl's heart and she didn't need anything else.

Carol moved across the prison yard smiling as Carl darted past her laughing as Merle chased him, yelling about the boy touching his stuff. Carol couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight. She felt her head spin a little and stopped both hands clutching the washing basket tightly as she leaned against the prison wall trying to steady herself.

She had been feeling unwell for a while now for at least a few weeks if she was being totally honest with herself it had been going on since she collapsed when they lost Lori. Headaches, tiredness, nausea and dizziness just to name a few symptoms but with how crazy things had been she hadn't taken the time to go see Hershel about it.

Truth was she was a little scared about what he would find. No one in the group knew but just three months before the world went to hell she had won a yearlong battle against cancer and was given the all clear but now she feared it may have returned. She knew if it had, there was nothing anyone could do. They had no hospitals or doctors, she couldn't have chemotherapy or the specialized medications she was on before.

She decided regardless of the outcome it was better to know sooner rather then later, so she promised herself to pay Hershel a visit once she had hung out the washing. Pushing herself off the prison wall she headed for the makeshift clothesline but her world spun and turned black, the last thing she remembered before slumping to the hard ground was the sound of Daryl's voice screaming her name.

She didn't know how long she had been out for but her head hurt and her eyes felt heavy as she forced them open. The first thing she saw was Daryl looking scared and confused, then Michonne and Hershel.

"Good to see you're back with us dear, you had us worried," Hershel smiled moving to her side.

"How long was I out?' she asked looking around.

"About five minutes, not too long"

"Longest five minutes of my bloody life," Daryl grumbled. "You been eating woman?"

"Yes I swear… truth is I've been feeling sick for a while," she whispered knowing Daryl would snap any moment.

"How long?" She heard him ask through gritted teeth.

"Maybe three weeks."

"Three weeks? Why didn't you say something woman?" he all but yelled at her.

"Daryl!" Michonne snapped at him. "Yelling at her won't help."

"Carol, what symptoms have you been having?" Hershel asked.

"Headaches, nausea, dizziness and I'm really tired a lot," Hershel nodded taking notes before sighing and looking at her.

"Well I gave you a quick examination while you were out and I have an idea of what is going on but I'll give you a test to confirm." She sighed, nodded, tears rimming her eyes.

"It's cancer isn't it?" she whispered tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Why would you think that?" Hershel asked confused.

"Three months before the world went to hell I had been given the all clear after fighting cancer for a year," she confessed.

"You never once told me that," Daryl gasped shocked that she would keep something like that from him, he thought he knew pretty much everything about her past.

"What kind of cancer?" Hershel asked.

"Breast, my left one…. They removed part of my breast and treated me with chemotherapy." Hershel nodded writing all the details down.

"That scar, the large indent, you said it was an accident you had in the kitchen with a knife," Daryl whispered. "You lied to me."

"I didn't want you to know the truth because I knew you would worry," she sighed. "Did you think I just shaved my head as a fashion statement, I used to have long dark hair before the cancer."

"Doc," Daryl spoke looking at Hershel his eyes begging him to do something, he couldn't lose her.

"Now there is no need for panic; honestly I don't think it's cancer," Hershel tried to reassure them.

"Then what is it?" Daryl snapped.

"I would rather run a test before I say anything, I'll get Glenn to do a run to town," he informed them turning to leave.

"Doc," his voice begged as he grasped the man's arm making him look at him. "Please." Hershel sighed unable to walk away for the fear and desperation on his face, looking at Carol and then back to Daryl he caved.

"I think you're pregnant."

"What?" Daryl gasped.

"That's not possible; they told me after the chemotherapy that I probably wouldn't be able to have any more kids," Carol informed them sadly, truth is she always wanted another child but with Ed she didn't want to put a child through what Sophia had to see and now in this hellish world it just seemed like a bad idea.

"Well as I said I would like to run a test first." She sighed nodding as Hershel moved out of the room to find Glenn and Merle to ask them to do a run to town.

"Michonne, could you maybe get me some lunch?" she asked wanting to get a few moments alone with Daryl.

"Of course," she smiled before leaving the room. Daryl turned to face her giving her a soft smile moving towards her.

"So there might be a little Dixon in there," he smirked placing his hand on her belly.

"Daryl, the hospital was very clear with me; my chances of ever having another child were one in a thousand, I think Hershel is wrong."

"What if he isn't? Would it be so bad?"

"Daryl I would love to have another child but look around us, we live in a prison and if the dead aren't trying to eat us, the living are trying to kill us, what kind of life is that for a child?"

"You were always supportive of Lori's decision."

"That's because it was Lori's choice, who was I to judge."

"One day things in this world won't be so bad and we have this place. It's safe, a good place to raise a child," he tried to reason with her.

"It's a prison, Daryl but you're right one day things won't be so bad and for now this place is safe but let's not worry about this right now. No point in talking about something that may never happen." He nodded agreeing and shortly after Michonne returned with her lunch. They settled into a comfortable silence as they waited for Glenn and Merle to return with the pregnancy test.


	21. Defentily a Dixon

_**Merry Christmas everyone I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a safe and happy New Year. A big thanks to my wonderful beta and I really hope you all enjoy.**_

_Chapter 20_

_Defiantly a Dixon._

Merle and Glenn had been gone for almost two hours. Maggie tried not to worry but the truth was no matter how many times they went on supply runs and returned safely there was always the risk that one day they wouldn't. She sighed walking the prison yard keeping her eyes out along the dirt road for any sign on them.

"He'll be alright sweetheart," she heard her father's soft voice behind her, turning she smiled softly at him.

"I know but I still worry."

Hershel nodded understanding. "Have you seen Beth? I was going to ask for her help in the garden."

"She's up in the watch tower," Maggies replied pointing up at Beth who was scanning the area with binoculars.

"I thought T-Dog had watch."

"He does, I think she is keeping an eye out for Merle… this is his first real run to town since he proposed." She heard her father grumble something under his breath as he turned to walk away but she quickly grasped his arm forcing him to face her. "When are you going to accept the fact that Beth and Merle are in a relationship?"

"I have, I said they could marry," he snapped defensively at her.

"Yeah in twelve months… daddy, look around, this is a brave new world and in twelve month we could all be dead."

"Maggie…" he sighed softly; she could see the fear in his eyes at the thought of his two girls dying.

"I know Merle Dixon isn't the man you pictured for Beth, he's rough and rude and he clearly has a dark past not to mention the fact that he is probably twice Beth's age but he loves her so much that is clear and that should be enough for you to give your blessing."

"Maggie I wanted more for you girls and just because the world has changed don't mean I can't still want those things for you girls."

"It does if it means you stopping us from finding happiness…. Daddy you're not being fair to Beth, she is happy and in love and you're standing in her way and all that is going to do is push her away, force her to sneak around." Maggie sighed moving closer to Hershel hugging him tightly before stepping back. "We love you dad, we always will but I need you to think about this…. Do you think Beth would ever forgive you if something happened to Merle and they had never fulfilled their desire to be husband and wife? Would you forgive yourself?," she asked him her tone and expression serious, she turned walking away not giving him a chance to reply but time to really think about what she had said.

Hershel sighed knowing and hating that she was right. Truth was, it wasn't just Merle's character that made him put the twelve month ban on them but also that Beth was his little girl, his baby and he was finding it so hard to let go but he knew if he didn't she would end up walking away from him in the end.

Taking a deep breath he couldn't help but look up at Beth as Maggie joined her. He could see all the fear, concern and love over her young features, he had hoped that maybe this thing with Merle was a phase, just simple lust but he knew now he was wrong. Beth was in love and it was time he accepted that. He was just about to head inside the prison when he heard Beth call out to everyone.

"They're back," she yelled pointing out to the dirt road where the car came into view. Beth and Maggie ran down opening the gate and letting the car in before quickly closing it behind the car. The car came to a stop as the two men stepped out and Beth couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck pulling Merle close to her.

"I was so worried," she whispered into his neck, he couldn't help but smile before pulling back to look at her.

"Hey what did I tell you sweetheart?"

"Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon," she smiled.

"That's right so quit your worrying." She nodded closing her eyes as she brushed her lips softly across his earning herself a groan from him. She pulled away smirking.

"How did the trip go?" Hershel asked moving closer to them.

"Good, we managed to find a small town about half an hour from here, not much there just a small pharmacy, corner shop and a fuel station," Merle started to inform them, "salvaged what we could find which honestly wasn't much... some tinned food, half a can of fuel and some pharmacy supplies…. Antiseptic, bandages, aspirin but best thing a few pregnancy tests and some pregnancy vitamins," he opened the bag to show Hershel.

"Good work," the old man smiled patting Merle on the arm. "Come on let's get those two an answer." Merle was shocked by Hershel's praise but he shock it off, nodding he followed him inside the prison to find Daryl and Carol.

Carol and Daryl sat nervously waiting for the test results, Hershel had said it would only take a few minutes but it felt like hours had passed and Daryl was growing impatient. Just when he felt like he might go mad, Hershel and Merle walked back into the clinic.

"Well?" Daryl asked standing from his seat.

"Congratulations baby brother, you're going to be a daddy," Daryl felt like he had just reached for the heavens when Carol felt fear and panic take hold of her like a vice grip. She had already lost one child to this hellish world and she feared she wouldn't be able to protect this one either. Hershel could see Carol seemed to be struggling to catch her breath as she broke out in a visible sweat.

"Carol, are you alright dear?" Hershel asked stepping closer to her.

"What are we going to do? A baby is hard enough to take care of before but now… this world is dark and evil…." She spoke her voice laced with panic as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Carol you need to calm down" Hershel said taking her pulse which was beating rapidly.

"How can I calm down? This world is all but overrun by the dead, things that want to rip us apart how can I bring a child into the world? A child who can't defend herself, to face an ugly death like her sister did?" Daryl stepped forward all but pushing Hershel out of the way, grasping her face between his hands he forced her to look at him.

"Hey you listen to me woman, ill protect you and our baby, I will never, ever let anything happen to either of you, you hear me?" Her breathing started to slow as she got her panic under control. "I swear to you I will make this place safe, a safe place to have and raise our child, alright?" She nodded her head knowing that if anyone could it was Daryl.

"Good, now cut your crap," he ordered, she couldn't help but laugh softly.

"You're right, I'm sorry… I just… I can't lose another child," she whispered.

"I promise you, you won't" he replied moving forward to kiss her and enjoying the feel of her lips of his. He knew they would have to be extra careful now, having a baby in this world was dangerous but he knew no matter what he would never allow anything to happen to either of them as long as he lived.

"Carol, would you mind laying back? I would like to examine you, see if we can determine just how far along you are" Hershel interrupted, nodding she quickly laid down lifting her shirt to revile her tummy. Hershel moved forward taking her blood pressure and temperature before poking softly at her tummy before stopping to write some notes.

"Well from what I can feel you look to be at least six week"

"But that would mean I was pregnant when Tyrese took my captive" Carol sat up.

"That's right" Hershel nodded.

"But I was dragged through the woods, hungry, dehydrated; I took a massive fall from that tree"

"Defiantly a Dixon" Merle muttered, Daryl smiled proudly

"Strong and stubborn like his mum" Daryl spoke grasping her hand, Carol couldn't help but laughing softly at this.

"And his dad" She whispered smiling happily at him.


	22. I won't stand in your way

_**So it has been forever since I posted an update, i'm so sorry. I'm at the end of my pregnacey with only 6 weeks to go and I have been so worn out but hopefully I'm back on track now. I'm really not sure where I should take this yet but I'm open to any suggestions if you want to contact me **____** Anyway a huge thanks to my beta and I hope you all enjoy. **_

_Chapter 21_

_I won't stand in your way._

Four weeks had passed since Daryl and Carol discovered they were going to be parents. Carol had been plagued by bad morning sickness but thankfully today it was basically non-existent and she couldn't be happier about it. She needed to be on top of her game today as she had lots to do and she wanted it to be perfect for Beth and Merle.

After Daryl and Hershel had calmed her down in the clinic, Hershel had sent her to rest; giving her pregnancy vitamins to take daily and then he had sat Merle down to have an important talk with him. After Maggie's chat with him, Hershel had realised she was right; he wasn't being fair to Beth, this was her dream and who was he to stand in her way.

He had given his blessing for Merle to marry Beth now but he made himself clear that if Merle ever hurt his little girl it would be the last thing he would ever do. They had decided to keep it a secret from Beth wanting to surprise her. Merle, Glenn and Maggie went on runs every other day, looking for dresses and suits and anything to decorate the prison with.

In the week leading up to the big day, Daryl went out looking for a deer and just when he thought he was never going to find one, the day before the wedding he had found a large deer. Smiling proudly he collected his kill and headed back to the prison.

Carol had spent all morning in the kitchen with Maggie and the help of Jessica and her daughter Jamie cooking up a beautiful feast for Merle and Beth's wedding reception but now with only an hour until they said "I Do", Carol and Maggie left Jessica and Jamie to clean up and pack everything away. Carol and Maggie quickly showered and then Carol got to work on Maggie's and her own hair and make-up.

She curled Maggie's and her own now ear length hair loosely pinning small white roses in their hair before quickly slipping into the matching blue formal dresses that Maggie had picked out for them. They were just slipping on their silver high heels when Beth was escorted into the room by Hershel.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked looking at them both shocked. "Everyone is running around the prison being secretive. You, Glenn and Merle have been out on runs almost daily for weeks and considering how long you guys are gone for you should be bring back a lot more. Neither merle nor daddy will tell me what is going on… and what are you two wearing?"

"You don't like them?" Maggie asked almost sounding hurt; she thought for sure Beth would love them, and after all blue was her favourite colour.

"I love them, their stunning but not really practical for a world full of the walking dead." Carol chuckled softly as Hershel moved to stand in front of Beth.

"Bethie, I love you two girls more than anything in this world and I have only ever had your best interests at heart but Maggie made me realise that maybe I wasn't being very fair to you and Merle…. He isn't the man I thought you were going to fall in love with but you have and I don't want to stand in your way."

"Daddy…"

"He loves you and his love is clearly pure, he is strong and I know he will keep you safe in this hellish world, so if you wanna marry him, you both have my blessing."

"Oh daddy," Beth squealed jumping into her father's arms hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much," stepping back from his embrace she moved hugging her sister.

"Thank you for talking to him."

"You're welcome," Maggie sighed trying to keep her tears at bay. "Now let's get you ready, you're getting married in less than an hour," she informed Beth, stepping back

"What?" Maggie smiled at the stunned sound of Beth's voice.

"That's what we have been doing the past couple of weeks, getting everything together for your wedding," Carol stepped around Maggie holding up a strapless white gown.

"Merle picked it out, we hope you like it," Carol smiled handing it to her.

"Oh it's stunning, I love it." Both Maggie and Carol smiled happily. Maggie took the dress, hanging it up as Carol handed Beth a magazine Maggie had found on one of her trips to town.

"Pick a hair style and make up you like and I can do it just like that."

"Make up? We have make up?" Beth asked surprised.

"I found a little hair salon on one of our trips, found make up, that magazine, hair pins and even some shampoos and conditioners," Maggie informed her.

"My cousin owned her own salon before the world turned to hell and she taught me everything she knew, so pick whatever you want." Carol smiled as Beth squealed again moving to sit to go through the magazine.

"I'm going to check on the men," Hershel announced as he left them to get ready.

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch, Beth and Merle had said their "I do's" in the prison yard in an arch way decorated by T-Dog and Carl with some fake roses Maggie had found on a run. The walkers around the fence were oddly quiet, hardly making a fuss at the living in the yard. Carol was thankfully for that; Beth and Merle deserved the perfect day – they were far and few between these days.

After Beth and Merle were officially pronounced husband and wife by a teary Hershel they headed into the cafeteria which was lightly decorated with flowers and candles. They ran one of the generators for an hour after dinner and cake for everyone to enjoy a dance with the ones they loved.

It was then that Daryl had left Carol stunned. They were rocking slowly together when she felt something slip onto her finger. Looking down she gasped at the stunning gold, princess cut engagement ring.

"Oh Daryl, it's stunning but I didn't need a ring."

"I want you to have one, so when people see it they know you're mine and only mine." She smirked at his possessive tone.

"I love it when you get all possessive," she giggled and he snorted at this causing her to giggle more.

"I want to set a date," he replied.

"A date?" she asked confused.

"For us to get hitched, I want us to be married before this little one is born," he told her placing a gentle hand on her tummy.

"Daryl I don't need a wedding to know you're my husband."

"I want to give you one. I ain't ever been married before, I was always the love 'em and leave 'em type, I wanna do this right…. I love you woman."

"I love you too Daryl" she smiled feeling her heart flutter at his sweet words.

"So I reckon in two weeks we make it official, that gives you time to find a dress of your own and whatever else we need."

"Two weeks sounds perfect," she smiled as he moved in kissing her hard as they held each other close. In just two weeks she would be Mrs. Carol Dixon, she couldn't think of anything more perfect.


	23. Sorry

_**I just wanted to write a quick message to everyone because I feel awful for not updating lately. I have just returned home a week ago after having a little girl via emergency C-section. We are both doing well and are so glad to be home and settling into a routine and I hope to start writing again very soon.**_


End file.
